Le coeur à ses raisons
by rachel-liz cullen
Summary: Elisabeth est une jeune femme pas très sur d'elle, le tournant et les rencontres qu'elle va faire en retrouvant ses amis va peut être changé sa vie!
1. Chapter 1

Il est 9h, je monte dans le train direction Bruxelles ou m'attendent Aline et Eryn pour prendre l'Eurostar en direction de Londres, arrivée a King Cross prévue vers 13h. J'ai hâte de les retrouver, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est vue, Aline est ma meilleur amie, nous avons fait les 400 coups ensemble et sommes passionnées par les mêmes choses, la mode, la musique et les mecs. Eryn est arrivée plus tard dans nos vies, mais elle est fabuleuse, c'est une oreille attentive et entre nous 3 elle est la plus posée. Durant mon trajet vers Bruxelles, j'essayais de me remémorer nos années passée à rigoler et a sortir, nous fréquentions souvent les même endroits et avions fait des rencontres fabuleuses avec lesquelles nous avions gardés contact.

Ce voyage allai nous permettre de nous retrouver et de revoir nos amis de l'époque qui eux aussi avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin, certaines de nos rencontre passées étaient même devenu des personnes importantes. Durant tout le trajet je m'étais mise dans les oreilles « **Safetysuit », **depuis que j'avais découvert j'adorais.

**Entrée en gare de Bruxelles Midi, 10 minutes d'arrêt.**

Je sortais de ma torpeur et me bougeais, j'attrapais mon sac et quitta ma place en prenant soin de ne rien oublier, quand je me trouvais devant la porte, je les aperçus, elles m'attendaient, je descendais du train et accourut vers elles, elles m'avaient tellement manqué. Nos embrassades furent interrompues par l'annonce de l'Eurostar qui entra en gare, nous devions nous dépêcher.

Nous sommes alors montées dans le train, et nous avons parlé et parler tout le trajet, nous avions tant de chose à nous dire, le trajet parut très court et comme prévu aux alentour de 13 heures nous arrivâmes a King Cross. La comme prévus, Stefan nous attendais, il était une des rencontres fabuleuse que nous avions faites et avec qui nous avions gardé le contact.

Nous logions chez lui, quand nous sommes arrivés a son loft, nous avons fait la connaissance de son épouse Nina, nous nous somme tout de suite sentie comme chez nous.

-« Les filles voilà, bien venu chez nous, vous m'avez manqués vous savez. » nous dit Stefan.

-« Toi aussi tu nous as manqué tu sais, et comment vont les autres ? As-tu toujours contact avec Tyler et Caroline ? » Lui dis-je.

-« Ouiiii, et d'ailleurs nous vous avons prévus un planning d'enfer, il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu n'est ce pas ? »

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rire, le ton était donné, notre séjour allait être du feu de dieu. Nous sommes montées déposés nos affaires dans nos chambre respective et somme redescendue, quand on se retrouva dans le salon, j'entendis une voix qui m'était familière, pour m'assurer de qui il s'agissait je fis un pas de plus et la je m'écriai

-« Mon dieu c'est pas vrai, tu es la. »

Je couru me jeter dans ses bras, il était venu, Ben, mon amour de l'époque et qui ensuite était devenu une personne sans qui je ne pouvais prendre aucune décision importante de ma vie, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, je l'avais temps aimé.

-« Salut toi. » Me dit-il.

-« salut, mon dieu que tu es beau, tu n'as pas changé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir et ne m'a tu pas prévenu que tu serais la ? »

-« J'y aie été contrains, il fallait absolument que ce soit une surprise, tu connais Stef ! »

-« Je te croyais en tournée avec les gars. »

-« Oui jusqu'à samedi dernier c'était le cas, Je me suis libéré le plus vite possible pour venir te voir. »

-« Tu vas rester un peu avec moi hein ? »

Je lui fis une moue qui, je le savais, le faisait craquer a chaque fois.

-« Bien sur, j'ai pris quelques jours pour pouvoir profiter de toi. »

Ben était la quatrième roue du carrosse et le seul garçon de notre noyau, il était grand, élancé, avait un regard si bleu que l'on avait envie de se noyer dedans et les cheveux d'une couleur aussi noir que la nuit, nous avions vécu une belle histoire a l'époque, intense, passionnée et pour finir destructrice tant elle nous avait consumé. Nous sommes toujours malgré cela restés en très bon terme, il avait suivi des études d'ingénieur du son, ca l'avait toujours passionné, c'est aussi grâce à lui que nous avions pu, les filles et moi, nous faire un cercle d'ami aussi extraordinaire. En effet, durant ses études, il lui arrivait très souvent de devoir travailler dans les bars à concert et il s'est naturellement confectionné un agenda de nom et de numéro de téléphone comme un ministre.

-« Bon les filles, Ben et moi avons travaillé dur pour vous concocter un séjour du tonnerre et ca commence dès ce soir. » nous dis Stefan.

-« Oui alors ca sera pour ce soir, tenue décontract, nous allons revivre nos folles nuit d'entant et écumés les bars a concert de la ville, nous sommes attendu dans quelques endroits, j'ai fait jouer mes relations. » Termina Ben

Avec les filles nous nous sommes regardées avec un regard qui en disait long, ils m'avaient tous tant manqués, je les aimais tant.

Nous avons diné au loft, Nina nous avait préparé un repas traditionnel polonais, excellent cela dit en passant, nous avons bien entendu bu un peu aussi, et arriva un moment ou je du sortir prendre l'air, je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et alla jusqu'a la terrasse, je m'assis sur le rebord de la rambarde et regarda le ciel. A ce moment j'entendis des pas, je me retournai, c'était Ben, il vint près de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je me blottis contre lui, sa chaleur me fit avoir des frissons, il me donna un baiser et me dit :

-« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, tu m'as manqué tu sais, je ne cesse jamais de penser a toi.

-« C'est gentil ce que tu me dis la, toit aussi tu m'as manqué. »

-« Tu sais depuis que tu es partie pour retrouver les tiens, ca a été difficile de faire sans toi, il me manquait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de te voir partout. »

-« On s'appelais quand même souvent, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi. »

Il me regarda en souriant, sans dire un mot, il vint de nouveau près de moi et je me blottis de nouveau. Tout a coup, Stefan arriva derrière nous et nous dit :

-« Eh les amoureux, il faudrait peut être pensé à vous préparer, il est temps. »

-« Oui Stef on arrive. » Lui dis-je.

Nous sommes alors rentrés, ce bol d'air m'avait requinqué, je filai prendre ma douche et me préparer pour une folle nuit.

Nous avons quittés le loft aux alentour de 21 heure 30, la tournée des bars a commence au cœur de Londres, tout d'abord au Bedford, le groupe était bien mais rien de fameux, on avait connu mieux, toute fois l'ambiance était au rendez vous et cela nous a bien chauffé pour la suite. Nous avons ensuite fait un passage éclaire au Bush Hall. Nous étions tous installés sur des espèces de gros poufs a siroter nos verre, quand Ben se leva et alla saluer une bande d'amis, il nous les présentas, il y avait Richard, Dean, Killan et Jeffrey, un groupe pour qui avait travaillé Ben a une époque, il savait qu'il les trouverais la. Après quelque minutes, Ben nous dis qu'il fallait qu'on se rende au Ronnie Scott's Jazz club, la bas allait ce donner un petit concert intimiste qu'il ne fallait pas rater.

Nous l'avons alors suivi jusqu'à cet endroit magique, je le connaissais pour y être passée il y a quelque année déjà, lors de ma dernière visite chez Stefan. C'était un lieu rempli d'émotions pure, dès que l'on franchissait le porte, l'atmosphère qui y régnait nous enveloppais tout entier, un lieu chargé d'histoire, si les briques pouvaient parlés elles nous raconteraient tout ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre de magnifique et les grand Monsieur qui les avait chantées.

La nous étions attendu, le patron vint nous accueillir, il connaissait Stefan et Ben depuis longtemps et se souvenait très bien de moi, quand il me vit, il vont me saluer, il m'embrasse et me dit alors :

-« Je suis bien content de te revoir, comment vas tu ?

Je suis sur, te connaissant un peu, que tu vas aimer ce qui vous attend.

-« Je vais très bien merci, je vois que pour toi ca va, c'est chouette, je suis contente pour toi. Je vais vite aller m'installer pour voir ce que tu nous as réservé. »

-« Allez y mes amis, je vous ai gardé le meilleur endroit, dans le coin la bas a quelques pas de scène. »

Ben nous dit d'aller nous installer, il avait quelqu'un a voir, on se dirigea vers notre coin réservé, j'avais soif, je demandais aux autres ce qui leur ferais plaisir, j'alla jusqu'au bar pour commander, je m'était assise sur un tabouret et m'imprégnait du lieu quand tout a coup je fis surprise par une vision, un élégant jeune homme au cheveux brun et aux yeux d'une couleur telle que je ne pouvais le décrire vint au bar, il dit quelques mot au barman, me regarda en souriant et reparti. Je faillis défaillir, que m'arrivait il, il était d'une beauté a nulle autre pareil, mais qui était il donc.

Je repris mes esprits et avec les verres de chacun retourna m'assoir, j'avais le dos tourné a la scène, je n'avais pas besoin de voir qui chantais pour apprécier la musique. Ben vint nous rejoindre, il s'installa à coté de moi, il déposa son bras sur mes épaules et je me blottis contre lui, sa chaleur m'apaisais. De l'endroit ou je me trouvais je pouvais voir toute la salle, ce que je pouvais dire en voyant le nombre de personnes qui s'y trouvait c'est que c'était vraiment une représentation très privée, j'ai même reconnu quelques visage de la télévision et du cinéma.

-« Alors ca va ? » Me demanda Ben

-« Oui très bien, mais dis moi, qui allons nous écouter ce soir ? »

-« Tu vas voir, je suis sur que tu vas aimer, il a une voix comme tu les aimes. »

-« Alors en effet, ca promet d'être fabuleux, ca fait du bien de s'être posé pour la fin de soirée, merci. »

-« Mais de rien, ce n'est que le premier soir. »

Il me regardait dans les yeux en souriant. Nous avons continués à parler tous ensemble et la j'entendis un timbre de voix qui me fis frissonner, Ben qui avait remarqué me serra plus fort contre lui. J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux, et j'écoutais, je me laissais porter par cette voix sans voir le chanteur. Pour finir, je me retournai quand même et la je le vis, c'était donc lui, le beau et élégant jeune homme du bar était le chanteur de ce soir. A partir de ce moment je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux, je m'imprégnais au plus profond de sa voix rocailleuse et tellement douce. Puis il a repris une chanson de Ben Harper que j'adore **waiting on an Angel**, je ne le quittais toujours pas des yeux, et a un moment les siens vinrent se planter dans les miens, il ne me quitta plus du regard jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, quand il eu terminé celle-ci, il me sourit, je le lui rendis, il fit une pause. Je me retournais alors vers mes amis, avec les filles nous sommes descendues aux petits coins, quand nous avons réapparus, Stefan et Ben discutait avec le chanteur, on se regarda les filles et moi et on retourna s'assoir, je repris ma place aux cotés de Ben, pour cela je devait passer devant le garçon, je m'excusa, il me tenu le main pour ne pas que je trébuche et prolongea son geste jusqu'à ce que je me trouve a ma place, sa main était d'une douceur renversante et j'u du mal a le lui rendre, la Ben fit les présentations :

-« Les filles je vous présente Rob, un vieil ami, Rob voici Eryn, Aline et Liz. »

Il nous sourit et dit

-« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrés, alors la représentation vous plait ? »

-« Oui beaucoup. » Lui dit Aline.

-« Vous avez une voix incroyable. » Lui dit alors Eryn.

Il se retourna vers moi en attendant certainement que je complète mes amies mais je n'en fis rien, je me contentai de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire. Il me rendit mon sourire et reparti sur scène en nous disant a toute a l'heure. Le reste de la soirée, je restais la a le regarder chanter a m'imprégner de sa voix, je fermais les yeux et croyais voler, elle me portait comme jamais une autre vois ne l'avait fait. A chaque fois que je rouvrais les yeux, je remarquai qu'il me regardait en souriant, son sourire me faisait un tel effet qu'a un moment je du sortir prendre l'air, les filles m'accompagnèrent, nous sommes sorites par le devant du pub, de l'air, je redescendais un peu de mon nuage.

-« Alors Lizy tu en pense quoi ? » Me dit Aline.

-« Franchement y a pas grand-chose à dire, il faut juste écouter et te laisser porter, j'adore. »

-« Tiens, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui attend ici dehors ? » nous fit remarqué Eryn

-« Tu as raison, remarque il y a peut être une star a l'intérieur, j'ai cru apercevoir Hugh Laurie tout a l'heure. » Lui dis-je.

La elle me regarda perplexe et me dit :

-« Tu viens de quelle planète toi ? »

-« Ben quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? »

-« Tu ne la pas reconnu ? »

-« Mais de qui tu parle ? »

-« Mais de Robert Pattinson enfin, c'est lui la star ce soir. »

-« De qui ? C'est un chanteur connu, moi je ne l'ai jamais entendu. »

-« Il n'est pas que chanteur, c'est un acteur, tu as entendu parler de twilight, c'est l'acteur principal. »

-« A bon, je ne sais pas je ne connais pas, oui j'ai entendu, mais je n'ai jamais vu le film. »

-« Ben voila maintenant tu sais pourquoi il y a autant de monde dehors et surtout pourquoi les films on tant de succès, en tout cas moi j'ai eu du mal à garder mon calme quand il est venu nous rejoindre tout a l'heure. » Dit Eryn.

Nous somme alors rentrée et il avait terminé, il était occupé a rangé sa guitare, les filles retournèrent s'assoir et moi je me dirigeai vers la scène, quand il m'aperçu, il lui apparut sur les lèvres un sourire timide, je m'excusai de le déranger et lui dit

-« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu a ta question de toute à l'heure. »

-« Pas de soucis me dit il, ton sourire l'a fait pour toi, très joli ce la dit en passant. »

Je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues, je repris

-« Tu as une voix fabuleuse, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, j'espère avoir la chance de pouvoir t'écouter de nouveau très bientôt. »

-« Merci, j'espère aussi te revoir très bientôt, ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir m'a beaucoup plu à moi aussi. »

-« je vais te laisser, je vais retrouver mes amis, a bientôt alors. »

Il me regarda en souriant, je faillis m'évanouir tant il m'envoutait.

Je retournais m'asseoir, la soirée ce termina dans le calme, je me sentais fatiguée et j'avais hâte de rentrer pour me reposer, avant de partir, Ben reparti trouver Rob pour le saluer, je le suivais, en passant devant lui je dis de façon a ce qu'il lise sur mes lèvres

-« Bye, j'espère à bientôt. »

Il me fit un petit signe de la main et me renvoyant mon « Bye bye ».

Quand nous sommes rentrés au loft, je n'ai pas traîné pour monter me coucher. Je m'endormi très vite, aux alentour de 4 heures, je m'éveillai, je suis alors descendue boire un peu d'eau, j'en profitai pour aller sur la terrasse, cela faisait un moment que j'y étais quand je vis Ben venir me rejoindre, il me sourit

-« Et qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Je t'ai entendue descendre, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Non tout va bien, je n'arrive plus a dormir, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées et n'ai pas vu les heures passé. »

-« Alors la soirée, qu'en a tu pensé ? »

-« Très intéressante, à tout point de vue. »

-« En tout cas pour certain ca a été un vrai plaisir, et pas seulement le concert, le reste aussi. » -« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Je veux dire que Rob a regretté ne pas pouvoir rester plus avec nous, il m'a confié qu'il aurait aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. »

-« Ah bon, c'est vrai que moi aussi il ne m'a pas laissée indifférente, mais bon c'est la vie, nous devions nous rencontrer ce soir et passé a autre chose. »

-« Oui peut être, bon je retourne me coucher, tu viens ? »

-« Non pas tout de suite, je suis bien la, mais rentre ne t'inquiète pas ca va. »

-« Ok, à tout a l'heure. »

-« Mmm. »

Il me laissa alors seule, je me replongeai dans mes pensées et fini pas me rendormir.

Quand je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard ce fut par la chaleur du soleil qui était maintenant levé et qui venait réchauffer mon visage et par une bonne odeur de café, j'ouvris les yeux et vis les filles, je les saluai et leur dit

-« Alors les filles, bien dormi ? Mais au fait, qu'elle heure est il ? »

-« Oui très bien merci, il est presque 10 heure déjà. » Me dit Aline

-« Est-ce que vous savez ce que nous on prévu les garçons aujourd'hui ? »

-« Non pas encore, mais je crois que Ben est impatient de te voir. »

-« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

-« Et bien il nous a presque jetée dehors pour qu'on t'amène ton café, et la il nous observe. Je crois qu'il est vraiment très très content de te revoir et que ca à réveiller de vieux souvenirs. »

-« ne dit pas de bêtises voyons, nous sommes passé a autre chose, c'est vrai qu'il est très important dans ma vie, mais notre relation nous a tellement déchiré, que si nous devions recommencer quelque chose, je suis sur que je finirai par le perdre, et ce je n'en n'ai pas envie. »

Sans me retourner, je levai le bras et lui fit signe pour lui faire comprendre que je savais qu'il nous observait. On se décida à rentrer, Stefan nous dit alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était quartier libre, il ne fallait pas nous le dire 2 fois, nous nous sommes regardée, sommes montée nous préparer et avons foncé nous adonné a un de passe temps favori, le shopping.

Nous nous sommes baladée dans les beau quartiers, j'adore l'atmosphère Londonienne, j'ai toujours eu pour cette ville un amour inconditionnel, nous avons fait le plus de magasin qu'il nous était possible de faire, sur le coup de 15 heure nous commencions a fatigué, nous sommes allées nous chercher quelque chose à boire et nous sommes installées sur un banc devant la façade blanche d'une maison. Nous étions la entrain de boire notre café et de discuter quand tout a coup, nous avons vu une cohue de paparazzis accourir vers la porte de la maison, une énorme voiture aux vitres foncées se garer en trombe devant et la les flash on commencés a clignoter sans arrêt, nous nous sommes alors regardée et nous sommes mise debout sur le banc pour voir au dessus des photographes, nous avons aperçu un homme en survêts de sport, casquette et lunettes noires sortir, avant d'entré dans la voiture, il leva la tête vers nous, il resta figé un instant puis s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Je cru le reconnaître mais je n'en étais pas sur de tout, il me semblait avoir vu Rob, en même temps après la soirée d'hier et la nuit à penser a lui, il m'aurait été difficile de voir quelqu'un d'autre, mon cerveau était comme en stand by sur son visage. La voiture démarra et la tension retomba immédiatement, je me décidai alors a aller voir les requins qui restaient campés devant la maison, je leur demandai

-« Excusez moi messiers, qui attendiez vous ? »

-« c'était Robert Pattinson madame. »

-« Ah, d'accord merci. »

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, c'était bien lui, je retournai vers les filles et m'aperçu que j'avais oublié de leur demander autre chose, je fis volte face et retourna les interroger

-« Encore pardon messieurs, mais savez vous ou il est censé se rendre ? »

-« Il est attendu pour une cérémonie. »

-« Et vous n'y aller pas ? »

-« Non, nous l'attendons ici, nous savons que juste après il rentrera, donc on l'attend. »

-«ok, Encore merci. »

-« Ouais. »

Nous avons terminé nos boissons et sommes reparties. Nous sommes rentrées au loft vers 18 heure, quand nous sommes entrée nous avons entendu de la musique, quand nous sommes arrivée au salon, Stefan et Ben étaient entrain de se faire un bœuf, j'adorais quand ils faisaient cela. Une fois le morceau terminé, Stefan nous dit qu'on attendait quelqu'un pour dîner on attendait qu'il nous dise de qui il s'agissait mais on ne pus avoir aucune réponse. On monta toutes les trois se préparer, quand je suis redescendue, j'allai aider Nina pour préparer le diner, les garçons faisaient une partie de babyfoot, quelqu'un sonne a la porte, Stefan me demanda d'aller ouvrir, je m'exécutai, j'ouvrai le porte et la, surprise, c'était Rob. Il affichait un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel iceberg, je sentais tout d'un coup la chaleur me monter au visage, il était toujours planté devant la porte et attendait que je l'invite à entrer, il me dit alors

-« Bonsoir, est ce que je peux… ? » Me dit-il en me montrant l'entrée.

-« Oh bien sur, pardon, je suis tellement surprise de te voir ici, mais viens entre je t'en prie. »

-« Merci, je suis bien content de te revoir, j'espère avoir plus le temps de parler avec toit ce soir. »

Je lui souris et l'invitais à me suivre, les filles vinrent le saluer et il alla rejoindre les garçons, pendant ce temps, les filles, Nina et moi sommes retournées a la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas, la elles me dirent

-« alors, contente ? »Me dit Nina

-« Oui assez, mais tu étais au courant bien sur, tu aurais pu me le dire. »

-« Hors de question de dire quoi que ce soit tu sais à qui je suis mariée. Non sérieusement, profite de ta soirée avec lui, je sais que lui avait vraiment hâte de te revoir.

-« d'ailleurs, si tu ne le savais pas encore, y a qu'a voir de la manière dont il te regarde, et avec un de ces sourire sur le visage, je fond. » me dit Eryn.

-« vous êtes paranos les filles, vous avez vu comme il beau, sur et certaine qu'il partage sa vie avec quelqu'un, qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il me trouve, franchement.

Oui je vais profiter de lui ce soir, parce que je ne le reverrais certainement jamais, et ce va me faire des souvenirs incroyable, mais ca s'arrête la. »

-« Oui allait, tu as raison on ne va te contre dire, viens avec moi on va dresser l'apéritif. » dis Aline.

Je la suivais alors jusqu'au salon ou les garçons étaient installés, on s'assit avec eux, a ce moment Stefan se leva et alla chercher sa gratte, il revint et commença à jouer un morceau, Rob prit la relève et se mit à chanter, cette chanson était une des siennes, **it's all on you**, je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter comme l'autre jour au pub. Je sortais pendre l'ai sur la terrasse, il faisait frais, cela me dit frissonner, je sentais alors qu'on posait une veste sur mes épaules, je me retournai, il était la a me sourire

-« Merci. » Lui dis-je

-« Je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade. Alors… . »

-« Oui, alors quoi ? »

Il se mit à rire en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il avait la tête penchée, il était très timide et réservé.

-« Quoi ? » Lui dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-« Heu ! Ben en fait je ne sais pas trop par ou commencer. »

-« Ah bon, et bien moi je sais. »

-« Ah oui, alors vas y. »

-« Ok, alors comme ca tu es acteur. »

-« Heu oui, me dit il en rigolant. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

-« Non pas du tout. »

-« Tu plaisante la, rappel moi de quelle planète tu viens encore. »

-« Mais arrête ne rit pas, je t'assure. »

-« Bon, mhhh, alors disons que je ne suis pas acteur ok, pour un instant, ne plus être l'objet de convoitise ca me plait. «

-« Ok si tu veux, mais pour moi ce n'est pas difficile de te voir autrement, par contre je sais que tu as une voix que me transande. »

-« c'est toujours bon a prendre, pas acteur mais chanteur, ca me va, tant que tu me voies. »

-« Ah, mais je cois que même sans ta notoriété on te remarque non, tu n'as pas besoin de ca. »

-« tu crois toi. »

-« tout à fait, je suis sur que ta petite amie dis la même chose. »

Il pouffa de rire et dit

-« Ma quoi ? »

-« Ta petite amie, quoi, pourquoi ris tu ? »

-« Non pour rien, c'est pas grave, on rentre, je commence à avoir faim j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous nous ave concocter. »

-« Oui si tu veux, je te suis. »

On rentra, les autres étaient toujours au salon, avec Rob nous parlions toujours, il me fit tellement rire que les autres se retournèrent vers nous, pour me faire me calmer, Rob me prit contre lui, ca ma calmai immédiatement, et la je cru m'évanouir, je plongeai alors mon nez sur sa chemise et m'imprégnais de son odeur. Nous sommes restés dans cette position un moment, Rob me relâchai, on se regarda un peu gênés, je ne parvenais pas a quitter ses yeux, il replaça ma mèche de cheveux et me caressa la joue. Je me ressaisis, lui rendais sa veste et reparti vers les autre, il me regarda partir en se mordillant les lèvres tout en souriant, je sentais son regard sur moi, et je frissonnais alors de tout mon corps.

On s'installait alors pour diner, à tout moment, nos regards se croisaient. La soirée se passa, à la fin du diner nous nous sommes retrouvez dans le salon ou nous avons fait une partie de wii, c'était vraiment trop de le voir s'amuser avec des gens tout simple. Après la partie de wii, les garçons se sont installés pour nous faire un bœuf à leur façon, rob y était bien entendu. Aux alentour de minuit trente, tout le monde s'en alla, les filles sont montées se coucher, Stefan et Nina aussi, il ne restait que Rob, Ben et moi. Nous avons encore discuté un bon moment ensemble et Ben s'en est allé aussi, nous sommes alors resté tout les deux, nous avons continués à parler, il m'a raconté son enfance, et moi la mienne, puis il me dit

-« Je suis vraiment très content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir très bientôt ? »

-« Moi aussi je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré, si on m'avait dit un jour que je rencontrerais une star de cinéma je ne l'aurais j'aimais cru. Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment génial. »

-« Je dois m'envoler demain pour Los Angeles, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir revenir, mais je vais te donner mon numéro de portable, comme ca on peut garder le contact, enfin si tu es d'accord, et j'aimerai le tient si tu veux bien ? »

-« Ah mais oui bien sur, tien le voila. C'est dommage que tu sois déjà obligé de partir, j'aurai bien prolongé ce moment. »

Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, il me faisait craquer quand il faisait ca. Je le raccompagnais a la porte, juste avant de la refermer, il s'approchait de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, ca y était, j'étais morte, je restais la, immobile, un sourire beat sur les lèvres, je lui fis un signe de la main quand il monta dans sa voiture et refermais la porte. Voila, il était parti, je ne savais pas quand j'allais le revoir, mais une chose était sur, cette rencontre allait avoir un impact sur mes projets futur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. 

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Rob était reparti et j'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé, les filles et moi étions rentrées en Belgique. De mon côté, j'étais rentrée pour repartir aussi vite, en effet, la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais du rentrer c'était pour préparer mon déménagement, je partais m'installer a Londres, Ben m'avait propose de travailler avec lui, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, j'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. Il me tardait de repartir, mais je devais tout d'abord régler les détails du transport de mes affaires, Stefan et Nina m'avaient proposé de me louer une partie du loft qui ne leur servait a rien, jamais je ne pourrais assez les remercier.

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'adapter a ma nouvelle vie, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'installer à Londres, voila qui était fait et en plus je faisais maintenant un boulot très sympa et qui me permettais de rencontrer des gens incroyables. Un soir, j'étais allongée sur mon lit au loft et je reçus un texto, ca disait :

**« Coucou, c'est Rob, cmt vas-tu ? Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir contacté plus tôt, mais vraiment très occupé. De retour à Londres très bientôt, espère te voir. **

**A bientôt, je t'embrasse. »**

Je ne tardais pas à lui répondre :

**« Salut, je vais bien merci. Et de ton coté ? Moi bcp de changement, j'ai aussi hâte de te voir a très bientôt. Biz »**

J'étais regonflée à blocs, il ne m'avait pas oublié, et de mon coté il me hantait. Cette nuit la je rêvais de nos retrouvaille, jamais je n'avait fait un rêve pareil, j'aurais du le raconter j'en aurais rougis. Le lendemain, une longue journée nous attendais Ben et moi, même si on travaillait chacun de notre coté durant la journée on se retrouvait toujours pour déjeuner. Il connaissait des petits restos très sympas ou l'ambiance y était vraiment très intime. Ce jour la, il avait quelque chose à me dire et c'est seulement quand on fut installés et près à manger qu'il osa enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-« Je suis vraiment très content que tu aie accepté mon offre tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur partenaire. »

-« Et moi je suis bien contente d'avoir accepté, en plus tu savais que j'adorerai ce job. »

-« Oui, heu ! Mais, tu sais, le fait de me retrouver avec toi toute la journée, tous les jours… . »

Il me prit la main, je le regardais mais sans penser qu'il allait me dire une chose pareil, ce genre de petites attention étaient fréquentes et ca ne me choquais pas du tout, mais la suite… .

-« Je ne sais pas si pour toi c'est la même chose, mais, heu, en fait, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi. »

-« Oui et moi aussi, c'est pour ca qu'on est toujours aussi proches tout les deux malgré notre passé commun. »

-« Oui, ne m'interrompe pas tu veux bien. Quand je t'ai vu l'autre fois avec Rob, ca a réveillé en moi des sentiments que je croyais tout a fait éteins. Ca me faisait très mal de le voir si proche de toi. Si je t'ai proposé ce job, c'est parce que bien sur je savais que tu assurerais, mais aussi pour t'avoir auprès de moi en permanence. »

J'avais du mal à déglutir, j'avais retiré ma main de la sienne et l'écoutais les yeux écarquiller sans savoir vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il continua

-« Je t'aime, avec la distance je croyais vraiment que je ne t'aimais plus et que je pouvais passer a autre chose, mais quand je vous ai vu, ca m'a assuré du contraire. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Tu voudrais qu'on reprenne quelque chose tout les deux ? »

Oh mon dieu, que dire a cela, oui je l'aimais, mais plus d'amour, il était devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident et ma boussole, mais reprendre une relation, ca risquerais de détruire tout cela et pour moi c'était quasiment impensable.

-« Euh, whouaw, je heu. Ben en fait, je ne sais pas trop, tu crois vraiment que ce serait raisonnable, tu te souviens comment notre relation nous a, comment dire, dévorée, et je ne crois pas pouvoir revivre un truc pareil. J'ai trouvé un équilibre avec toi, et je ne veux pas détruire cela. »

-« Ok je comprends, mais je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses quand même, tu veux bien ? »

-« Ok, je te promet d'y réfléchir. »

On termina de déjeuner et on reparti travailler chacun de notre coté. Quand je suis rentrée au loft, Nina avait préparé un dîner digne de son talent. J'étais très silencieuse et plongée dans mes pesées, je ne savais pas quoi faire, en faite si je savais, mais j'étais partagée.

Les semaines ont passés, j'ai dit a Ben ce que je pensais de sa proposition, il est hors de question de reprendre quelque chose avec lui maintenant, nous avons pris la décision, tout les deux, de nous laisser du temps et de vivre un peu notre vie chacun de notre coté, sans se soucier de ce que l'autre pourrai dire, pour moi, cette situation me convient très bien, mais je sais que pour lui ca sera difficile si il me voit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que je m'étais installée, je m'y sentais très bien et les choses se passaient on ne peu mieux. Un samedi, j'étais seule au loft, Stefan et Nina étaient partis pour le week end dans les Island, ils y avaient un cottage. Je flânais un peu, depuis mon arrivée, Stefan m'avait apprit à jouer de la guitare, il m'avait déjà enseigné quelques accord, et ce jour la, je m'y essayais seule quand on sonna a la porte. J'allai ouvrir et le vit, il était revenu sans rien me dire, Rob, tout sourire, un bouquet de fleurs a la main et un pose qui en ferait fondre plus d'une. Il était toujours aussi beau, je le fis entrer, j'allais mettre les fleurs dans un vase, il me suivait jusqu'à la cuisine. Il me dit

-« c'est bien une guitare que j'ai entendu quand j'ai sonné a la porte ? »

-« Oui, c'est moi qui jouais, Stefan m'a appris quelques accords et je les travaillaient un peu en essayant d'autres choses. »

-« Tu veux que je te montre ? »

-« Mais oui bien sur, avec grand plaisir. »

Je passais devant lui pour allait jusqu'au salon, il attrapa ma main, je me tournai vers lui, il sourit, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, c'était langoureux, doux, tendre, je lui rendais son baiser, j'avais lâché sa main et avait déposé la mienne dans ses cheveux, lui m'entourais de ses bras réconfortant. Il me relâchait et on alla s'installer au salon, il me demanda ou était Stefan et Nina, je lui dis qu'ils étaient partis en week-end, j'étais seule jusqu'à dimanche soir. Il attrapa la guitare et se mit à jouer, il me fit écouter une de ses compositions, sa voix était toujours aussi envoutante, je me blotti dans le canapé et le dévorait des yeux. Mon dieu, quel bonheur de le revoir, je dois admettre que sa présence me réconforte et que le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié me met dans un état d'excitation telle que je fini par avoir des paillons dans le ventre rien qu'en le regardant. La journée a passé sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte, nous avons dîné en tête à tête, nous avons beaucoup parlé. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour que l'on se touche, à tout moment, il passait son doigt sur ma joue ou déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. Après le diner, nous nous sommes installés au salon, comme un couple ordinaire nous avons regardé la télé, enfin quand je dis regarder c'est un grand mot, je m'étais blottie dans ses bras et lui avait déposé son bras gauche sur mon épaule et me tenait contre lui, je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir, je sentais sa respiration sur mon visage à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, j'étais aux anges, il était si attentionné, si doux, que demander de mieux. Cependant, était ce bien raisonnable, il était une star après tout, dans quelle direction allions nous ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en pensait, mais il fallait que je lui parle, je repris une position assise auprès de lui, et lui dit

-« Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. »

-« Oui je t'écoute, que se passe t'il ? »

-« Bien en fait, je suis vraiment très bien avec toi, je ressens des choses pour toi, je ne sais pas de ton coté si c'est la même chose, mais je me demande quand même si c'est raisonnable nous deux. Après tout tu es de notoriété public, tu a une vie trépidante, je suis sur que a Los Angeles, tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend, je ne veux pas souffrir, j'ai déjà souffert en amour et j'ai eu très difficile de me relever. Je veux simplement te dire, que si tu as juste l'intention de jouer avec moi, il vaut mieux ne plus se voir. »

-« Wouaw, ok !heu ! Bon tout d'abord, moi aussi je suis bien avec toi, vraiment, et tu ne me laisse pas indifférent du tout crois moi. Je n'ai aucunement envie de te faire de mal, il est vrai qu'il y avait quelqu'un a Los Angeles, mais après t'avoir quitté la dernière fois, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir a tout ca et j'ai régler les choses de ce coté la, maintenant je suis tout a toi, enfin si tu veux de moi bien sur !. »

-« Ah, ok, alors c'est bien, je suis contente de te l'avoir dit, et je suis surtout contente de la réponse que tu viens de me donner. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, ca y était je volais. Nous avons repris notre place, un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Tout à coup on sonnait à la porte,

-« Nooooooooooon, pas maintenant, je suis trop bien la. »

-« Tu veux que j'y aille ? »

-« Merci, tu es un amour. »

-« Je sais ! »

Il alla ouvrir, c'était Ben, étonné de le voir là, il dit a Rob

-« Salut, tu es revenu à ce que je vois ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Stefan n'est pas là. »

-« Oui, je sais, je suis venu voir Elisabeth. Mais viens entre, on regardait la télé. »

Je n'avais pas bougé, j'avais fermé les yeux et l'attendais, quand je l'entendis revenir au salon, je lui dis

-« Ah te revoilà, viens reprendre ta place, j'étais bien près de toi. Au fait c'était qui ? »

-« Heu, c'est Ben, il passait te voir. »

Je me levais d'un bond, il n'était pas la personne que je m'attendais à voir. Rob l'invita à s'

Asseoir, il reprit sa place près de moi et reposa son bras sur mon épaule, je ne le bougeais pas, mais il avait remarqué que j'étais mal a l'aise. Ben était assis en face de nous et me regardait d'un air interrogatif. Je pense que si il avait pu me faire une scène il l'aurait faite, mais rob était là et il n'était pas au courant de notre dernière conversation, il avait d'ailleurs l'air troubler par les regards que Ben me lançaient. Rob me regarda le regard plein de questions, je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'l ne s'inquiète pas. Il n'avait pas l'air satisfait de la réponse muette que je venais de lui faire, il se leva et parti sur la terrasse, je le regardais sortir et dis a Ben.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« rien je passais voir comment tu allais vu que tu étais sensée être seule, mais je peux voir que tout va bien pour toi. »

-« S'il te plait arrête tout de suite ce cinéma, je croyais qu'on était d'accord. »

-« Oui on était d'accord, je ne m'imaginais pas quand on en a parlé que tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. »

-« je n'avais personne a ce moment la, il est arrivé ce matin, je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu. »

-« Ah oui bien sur. »

-« Je t'en prie Benjamin ca suffit, si tu es venu pour me faire une scène je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et tu reviendra quand tu seras calmé. »

Il avait horreur que je l'appel par son prénom complet, il savait que quand cela arrivait c'est que j'étais vraiment fâchée contre lui et qu'il valait mieux qu'il me laisse si il ne voulait pas ne plus me voir pendant des jours.

-« Ok, je m'en vais. »

-« Je préfère oui »

Il se leva, tourna les talons et parti. Je pris une grande respiration et allait rejoindre Rob sur la terrasse, quand je franchis la porte, il me regarda et détourna directement son regard du mien, j'allais m'assoir a ces cotés sans rien dire et attendis qu'il desserre la mâchoire, il me regarda et me dit enfin :

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

-« Ok on y est, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on a eu une histoire il y a quelques années. »

-« Oui Stefan m'en a parlé une fois. »

-« Ok, mhh… . Alors, pendant ton absence, nous avons eu une discussion, en fait il aurait aimé reprendre quelque chose avec moi, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait toujours et que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui. »

-« Bon, ok, et… . »

-« Et, je lui ais dis qu'il était hors de question de reprendre une relation tout les deux, on c'est promis d'y réfléchir et de voir pus tard. »

Il me regarda un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres et me dit

-« Et tu as réfléchis ? »

-« J'ai pas eu besoin, ca c'est imposé à moi comme une évidence, je ne l'aime plus, et il me serait impossible de l'aimer a nouveau, il est devenu mon meilleur ami mais ne sera plus jamais mon amant. »

Il avait l'air soulagé des réponses que je lui avaient fournies, il se leva et vint vers moi, il me sourit me prit dans ses bras, j'enfuis mon visage dans son pull et rien que le fait de le sentir me fit me sentir apaisée, j'en n'était maintenant presque sur, je l'aimais, cela me faisais peur, notre relation, si elle était amenée a durer sur du long terme, risquerait d'être compliquée a gérer et sans aucun doute la distance allait être un gros problème pour moi, mais qu'a cela ne tienne, j'avais trop envie d'essayer, envie de ses bras autour de moi, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, envie de lui, tout simplement. Il passa le reste du weekend end avec moi, dimanche soir, j'avais préparé le diner pour nous deux, quand Stefan et Nina sont rentrés. Ils étaient étonnés de voir Rob avec moi, Stefan me regarda avec ce regard interrogateur je lui souris en guise de réponse et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il avait compris sans que je sois obligée de parler. Rob rentra chez lui, il nous dit que demain il avait de la promo à assurer pour son nouveau film, je le raccompagnais à la porte, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit

-« Merci pour ce weekend end, c'était chouette. »

-« Merci a toi d'être resté, tu vas me manquer terriblement. »

-« Je t'appellerai, je te le promets, toi aussi tu vas me manquer tu sais, je vais faire mon possible pour venir te voir demain, vraiment, mais je ne te promets rien. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, si tu arrive à m'appeler ca sera déjà bien je t'assure. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, je cru m'évanouir. J'avais beaucoup de mal a le laisser s'en aller mais je du bien m'y résoudre. Quand il fut parti, je retournai au salon en me caressant les lèvres avec le pouce, il avait posé les siennes juste dessus il y quelques minutes et je les sentais encore. J'étais rêveuse, Stefan et Nina me regardèrent en souriant, quand je vis qu'ils me regardaient je dis

-« Quoi ? »

-« Oh rien me dit Stefan, ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue dans cette état là. »

-« Mais de quoi tu parle ? »

-« Ben aussi rêveuse, tu es vraiment ailleurs. »

-« Mais non pas du tout, c'est vrai que je suis bien, et avec Rob c'est vraiment magnifique, je voudrai ne pas avoir à le quitter. »

-« Mais… »

-« Mais, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, c'est vrai qu'avec lui je suis bien, il m'apaise et me fais me sentir importante, c'est juste incroyable l'effet qu'il a sur moi, il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnées. »

-« Alors, où est le problème ? »

-« Pfffff, j'en sais rien, peut être la distance, sa notoriété, ou simplement moi et mon immense manque de confiance en l'homme. »

-«Laisse courir tu verras, profite de chaque minutes que tu peux passer avec lui et ne te pose pas trop de question, vivre l'instant présent c'est ca qui est important ! »

-« Ouais, tu as surement raison, je suis trop rationnel, on verra. »

Je restais la accoudée a la table, perdue dans mes pensées et je dis soudainement

-« Il faut que je trouve un appart.

-« Quoi, tu n'es pas bien avec nous ? »

-« Bien sur que si, mais j'ai besoin de me poser, de me trouver un nid pour enfin terminer mon installation et, vous avez aussi besoin de votre intimité, j'ai asse profiter de votre hospitalité. »

-« Et tu as déjà une idée du quartier ? »

-« J'avais pensé… à Notting Hill. »

-« Très bon choix, chouette coin, Nina t'aidera dans tes recherches si tu veux, pour l'instant les filles, filez vous préparer, ce soir je vous sors, nous allons diner. »

Stefan nous amena dans un resto italien, la soirée fut très agréable, nous avons beaucoup rit en repensant a notre passé et nos histoires farfelues. A le fin du repas, Stefan et Nina sont rentré au loft, épuisés par le voyage de retour des Island, moi je profitai pour me balader dans la ville de mon cœur, enfin j'y étais, jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir m'y installer un jour. Perdu dans mes pensées, je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet, en relevant mon regard pour m'excuser je reconnu Ben, jamais je n'aurais pensé le trouver dehors a une heure pareil, il m'invita à boire un verre, le temps passé en sa compagnie me permis d'oublier un peu Rob. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la maison, je l'invitai à entrer, j'allai chercher une bouteille de vin et nous en servi 2 verres, on continua à discuter, puis il s'approcha de moi et me pris la main, mes muscles se raidirent en craignant ce qu'il allait me dire, depuis la dernière fois ou il avait ca, j'avais évité volontairement tout contact avec lui, il plongea son regard noir dans le mien et me dit

-« Je suis désolé. »

Je le regardais un regard surpris et dit

-« désolé de quoi ? »

-« De mon attitude l'autre jour, j'ai été surpris de voir Rob ici et j'ai repensé a noter conversation, ca m'a…. «

-« Bouleversé. » Lui dis-je.

-« Ca doit être ca, je me suis comporté comme un cretin. »

-« Pas du tout, tu es protecteur avec moi, tu l'as toujours été et je t'en remercie, tu as parfois su me sortir de situations vraiment bizarre. »

Il esquissa un sourire et baissa son regard sur nos mains entrelacées, il jouait avec mes doigts et reprit

-« des nouvelles de Rob ? »

Je poussais un profond soupir, Rob ! J'avais réussi à me le sortir de la tête et Ben me replongeais d'un seul coup, d'un seul dans ma pénombre

-« Non, lui dis-je, pas la moindre, j'imagine qu'il est très occupé. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas il t'appellera. »

-« Ouais, peut être, une chose est sur, j'ai le cœur qui pleure. »

-« Oui je sais, tes yeux me le montre, qu'est ce qui te tourmente a ce point ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions d'après Stefan, tu me connais, moi et mon éternelle remise en question. »

-« Oh que oui, dit-il en souriant. Tu ne devrais pas, c'est un mec bien tu sais, si il a prit la peine de venir te voir ce weekend, c'est qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose pour lui aussi. Je le connais un peu et je sais que ces intentions sont sincères. »

-« Bon, on verra. »

-« Allez, changeons de sujet, demain je te sors. »

Je le regardais, stupéfaite et il reprit aussi vite

-« Pour le boulot, je t'emmène à un concert. »

-« Ah ouais, voila une bonne idée, et de qui ? »

-« Bruno Mars, de passage pour un soir à Londres, je dois voir son agent. »

-« Oh mais c'est trop cool ca, j'adore ce gars, vite demain alors. Mon rôle la dedans ? Lui dis-je. »

-« Ta présence est indispensable, tu dois organiser le prochain concert, le transport, les réservations, le salon VIP. Et je te rappel que la saison des festivals arrive et que le travail ne va pas maquer. »

-« Humm, pas de soucis, je serais fraiche et dispose ne t'en fait pas. »

-« A la suite de cela, je t'emmène en voyage, toujours professionnel, on est d'accord, mais la tu ne sauras rien de rien, ca restera la surprise jusqu'au bout. »

-« Grrr fis-je en râlent, tu sais que je n'aime pas ca. »

-« Et oui je sais, sadique hein ! Allez vient là. » Me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me blotti contre lui, sa chaleur me plongea dans une relaxation impressionnante, après ma soirée de questionnement ridicule, enfin je m'apaisais et je fini par sombrer dans le sommeil blottie dans les bras de mon ancien amant. Je m'éveillai le lendemain, sortie de ma torpeur par l'odeur du café frais et le bruit de vaisselle de la cuisine. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, Ben avait disparu, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la délicieuse odeur qui titillait mes narines, c'était donc lui qui faisait ce bruit. Il me salua, je lui rendais son salut pour un léger sourire, il me servait mon café, il n'avait pas oublié comment je l'aimais, il s'installa en face de moi et me regardait émietté mon croissant.

-« Bien dormi ? » me demanda t-il en ne quittant toujours pas mes doigts du regard.

-« Mhhh, nuit pleine de rêves, comme je les aime, et toi ? »

-« Oui, parfait. » Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Quartier libre aujourd'hui reprit-il, tu as ta journée, je passe te chercher vers 18h pour le concert. »

-« Ok, je serait prête, je vais m'occuper de la recherche de mon appart. »

-« Ah, voila une nouvelle, quel quartier ? »

-« Notting Hill. »

-« j'en connais un, superbe, je suis sur qu'il te plaira, le loyer et raisonnable vu le quartier et la vue est époustouflante, je te mets en relation dans le courant de la journée. »

-« Merci, lui répondis-je, un morceau de croissant dans la bouche. »

-« Allait, je m'en vais, je t'appel, a ce soir ma beauté. »

-« Oui a ce soir et merci pour hier, tu es décidément mon âme charitable, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi. »

-« tais toi va, et moi qu'est ce que je ferais, mon indispensable ! »

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter le loft. Je prenais mon temps pour me préparer, Stefan et Nina ont quittés l'appart vers 8h30, j'entrepris de faire un peu de ménage et termina de me préparer. Mon téléphone émit une sonnerie et je trébuchai presque en courant pour y répondre, j'espérai voir le nom de Rob, mais c'était Ben, il me signifia que l'appart était toujours libre et me donna rendez vous une demi heure plus tard devant celui-ci . Je pris les clés et parti sans tarder, j'arrêtai un taxi, j'irais plus vite qu'en métro. L'appart était magnifique, je signai le bail tout de suite, voila, j'allais pourvoir m'installer pour de bon. Il me fallait maintenant le meubler, j'appelai Nina, elle termina tôt et je savais qu'elle avait un gout sur pour la déco, on se retrouva pour déjeuner et on parcouru les magasins à la recherche de mon bonheur. Quelques plantes pour la baie vitrée, un peu de vaisselle, un canapé, une commode, une table basse et le tour était joué, j'étais prête. A 18h tapante, Ben était à la porte, j'étais fin prête et gonflée à bloc. Armée de mon bloc note et de mon agenda, j'ouvrir la porte et j'eu droit à un bouquet de fleur suivi d'un

-« Wouaw, tu es magnifique. »

-« Merci, lui dis-je, mes joues rosies, elles sont superbes. Au fait, merci pour l'appart, il est parfait. »

-« Je t'en prie, si je peux faite autre chose n'hésite pas. »

Je souris, attrapa mon sac et ria

-« Bonne soirée les amoureux, soyez sage. »

-« Bonsoir vous 2. » Me répondirent Stef et Nina.

Arrivés à l'O2 Arena, on fit escortés par 2 gorilles jusqu'aux back stage à la rencontre de l'agent de Bruno Mars, tout fut arrangé en moins d'une heure. Nous étions conviés au diner, je ne quittais pas mon agenda et mon bloc note. A la fin du repas on nous dirigea au salon VIP et on profita du concert, champagne et petit four. J'aime beaucoup cet artiste, ses textes me transande.

Quand il commença la chanson « juste the way you are »(.com/watch?v=LjhCEhWiKXk&ob=av2e), je tomba sur ma chaise, happée par les paroles, et la cohue Bohus derrière moi n'importais peu, j'étais plongée dans la chanson et perdue dans mes pensées, ROB !

Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule et un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébral, la main se resserra et Ben glissa à mon oreille

-« Celle la elle st pour toi. »

Il m'embrassa sur l'épaule, je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau et je me crispai, les larmes naissaient dans mes yeux et je dus lutter pour les empêcher de couler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Quelle soirée magnifique, émotions au rendez vous. J'avais retrouvé Ben, mon ami, mon confident, mon âme sœur amical, il était redevenu celui dont j'avais besoin pour l'instant et il était là. Durant la semaine, je trouvais le temps de m'installer dans mon nouveau chez moi, quel bonheur ! Quand le déménagement fut terminé, je me retrouvai seule, dans mes cartons, mes meubles installés. J'entrepris de défaire mon premier carton, chez Stefan et Nina j'avais du laissé mes affaires dans un coin sans pouvoir les ouvrir.

Je retrouvais dans ce carton d'anciennes lettres et des photos, une en particulier me fit sourire, Ben et moi habillées en mariés et imitant la passation des anneaux, je décidai que celle-ci trônerai sur le mur de mon salon histoire de pouvoir, malgré mon état d'esprit du jour, sourire au moins une fois sur la journée en la voyant.

Ce carton était plein de souvenirs, heureux comme douloureux, je pris les lettres j'enlevai les liens qui les maintenant ensemble et entrepris des les relire. Les souvenirs douloureux, c'était ces lettres, trace des états d'âmes de Ben après chaque disputes et trace de mes pardons que je lui accordait sans regret, car a cette époque, il était tout pour moi et trace aussi de sa dernière lette, celle d'après notre rupture, celle ou il me demandais de l'excuser, encore un fois pour ses excès de jalousie et de son manque de confiance en moi, cette seule lettre ou il me disait que jamais il ne me laisserai et jamais il n'abandonnerai ses efforts pour me reconquérir. J'étais avachie sur le sol, il était 2 heures du matin et une longue journée m'attendais le lendemain, je décidai d'aller me coucher en constatant tout de même que déballer ce carton m'avait pris pas moins de 3 heures.

Deux semaines que Rob était reparti et pas une seule nouvelles, je m'étais interdite de lui téléphoner ou de lui envoyer un texto, Ben et Stefan réprimait mon attitude mais Nina m'approuvais.

Mon voyage surprise se peaufinait et il fallait que je commence mes bagages. La pluie tombait depuis des jours sur Londres, j'avais besoin de soleil et de chaleur et je ne dis que même si c'était pour le boulot, cela me changerai les idées. Le jour J arriva enfin, je retrouvai Ben à l'aéroport

-« enfin te voila, on va rater notre vol. »

-« Désolée, je ne savais pas quoi mettre dans ma valise, les voyages surprise c'est pas trop mon truc. »

-« Je suis sur que tu as trouvé ce qu'il fallait vu le poids de ta valise, maintenant dépêche toi, un long voyage nous attend. »

Je le suivi sans sourcillé, il était nerveux et je détestai ca. Une fois installés dans l'avion, sa mâchoire se détendi et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, je m'installai à côté de lui et décerra enfin les dents.

-« vas-tu enfin me dire ou tu m'emmène ? »

-« La grosse pomme ca te parle ? »

-« New-York ! Fantastique, si on n'était pas dans un avion je me jetterai à ton cou. »

-« La perspective est intéressante, attendons d'avoir atterri tu veux. » Dis-t-il en souriant.

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour lui signifié mon agacement. Le vol fut long, 5h30, pas d'escale, heureusement on voyageait en première classe, le confort y était et le champagne aussi, je commençais à m'habituer un peu trop à ce breuvage divin. Je sombrai dans le sommeil épuisée par la semaine que je venais de passer, entre le déménagement, le boulot et mes nuits agitées à rêvé de Rob. Décidément, malgré tout les efforts déployé par Ben pour me distraire, c'était en vain, il me manquai trop, je décidai de déroger à la règle et de lui envoyer un texto, celui-ci fut bref et sans équivoque.

_Coucou, comment vas-tu ? Plus de nouvelles ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. A bientôt Liz._

Voila, pas trop désespéré et pas trop impatiente, histoire de ne pas jeter un froid.

On atterri a New York à 16h30 heure local, -5 heure de Londres, putin de décalage horaire. Deux suites avait été réservées à l'hôtel Hilton, je découvrais New york avec des yeux de gamine, Central Park, la 5 ieme Avenue, quel bonheur d'être là. Mes lunettes de soleil dur le nez, on arriva à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste nous donna nos clés et on monta au 22 ieme étage. J'entrai dans la chambre et 'écroula sur le lit, c'est à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna, avant de décrocher je regardai qui c'était, Rob, je me redressai d'un bond et décrocha en déglutissant.

-« Salut ma Liz » me dit-il.

-« Salut. »

-« Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé tu sais. »

-« Mais de quoi ? »

-« De ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, j'ai appelé Stefan, il m'a dit que tu étais en voyage. »

-« Oui, j'ai atterri à New York il y a quelque heure et j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Et toi, ou es tu ? »

-« Toujours à L-A, le tournage est épuisant mais… . »

Un silence s'installa et pour ne pas le laisser prendre trop de place je dis

-« Ecoute Rob, heu, je … . »

-« Non, ne dis rien, je t'en prie, pas comme ca, pas sans te voir, pas par téléphone interposés. »

Je soupirai et me frotta le visage, je réprimai mes larmes mais je ne pu empêcher qu'elles coulent. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et finalement je dis

-« New York est incroyable, de ma chambre j'ai une vue époustouflante. »

-« J'aimerai être avec toi. »

-« Oui, moi aussi j'aimera que tu sois la. »

« A quel hôtel es tu descendue ? »

-« Hilton, je n'ai jamais vu autant de luxe de ma vie. »

-« Tu en verras d'autre je te promets, je vais te laisser te reposer, je dois repartir bosser on m'attend, je t'embrasse ma Liz, et ne tombe pas amoureuse d'un beau newyorkais. »

-« Ok je vais essayer, je t'embrasse, à bientôt. »

-« A bientôt ma douce. »

Je raccrochai pour ne pas m'effondrer, j'essuyai mes larmes et défait ma valise, j'allai prendre un douche, l'eau chaude sur ma peau me détendais instantanément, j'entendais toujours la voix de Rob, douce, apaisante et chaleureuse. Je secouai la tête pour arrêter de penser, je sorti de la douche et commanda à diner, je restai assise devant la fenêtre à contempler les lumières de la ville, bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il me manque, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma peau. Je m'endormais sur le canapé complètement lessivée par le voyage et le décalage.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil pénétrai par la fenêtre, on toqua à la porte, je me levai péniblement et ouvrit, Ben faisait le service d'étage, je le fis entrer et attrapa mes lunettes de soleil dans l'entrée ?

-« Tu as une tête de déterrée. »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi, je te remercie du compliment. »

-« Bonjour. »

-« Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Comme un bébé, et toi, tu as l'air d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit. »

-« J'ai heu… Rob m'a appelé. »

Il me regarda, les yeux rond et attendais que je continue mais pas un mot ne sortais de ma bouche, il servi mon café,

-« Et ? » me demanda t'il.

-« Et, rien, il …, pfff j'en sais rien. »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ? »

Je le regardai et lui fit non de la tête, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas allé plus loin, j'avais le ventre noué et ne puis plus ouvrir la bouche, je termina mon café plongée dans mes pensées, je fila me préparer et on parti, le boulot !

On rentra à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste me tendis un message, je le mis dans la poche de mon jeans et monta dans ma chambre. Je me changeai sans attendre, ma tenue me faisait suffoquer, je n'étais toujours pas remise de l'appel de Rob, en enlevant mon pantalon le mot tomba de ma poche, je le ramassai et le lis

_Soit au bar pour 19h, je t'y retrouve. A ce soir ma Liz. R_

Je tombai à la renverse, il venait me voir, je regardai l'heure, 17 h déjà, je fonçai sous la douche, le ventre noué par le trac, je sorti ma lingerie et ma robe noir dos nu. A 18h40, j'étais au bar de l'hôtel, j'avais relevé mes cheveux laissant apparaître mon dos, je tournai le dos à l'entrée du bar, je buvais un Margarita, mes jambes tremblaient de nervosité. A 19h tapante, je senti un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, je me raidis laissant échappé un frisson, il me glissa à l'oreille

-« Bonsoir ma Liz, tu es époustouflante. »

Je me tournai, il était la et me souriant, je me liquéfiais instantanément. Il prit ma main et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, doucement il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Je descendis du tabouret, il posa sa main sur mes reins pour me faire avancer vers une table, il tira la chaise pour que je m'installe, il s'assit en face de moi, je le détaillai, il portait un costume gris qui tombait parfaitement, sa chemise laissait apparaître le V de son torse, ses cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude, j'aurais voulu y plonger mes doigts.

-« Tu es magnifique. »Me dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

-« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il adressa un geste au bar man qui nous apporta aussi tôt une bouteille de champagne. Il me prit la main, on se toisa un long moment, nos regard plonger l'un dans l'autre, la chaleur montai en moi, le sentir, le voir, tout ce qu'il dégageait me mettais dans des états pas possible.

-« Tu me manque tu sais, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir appelé, ou même ennoyé un texto. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas ca va, comment se passe le tournage ? »

-« Bien, bientôt terminé, enfin, j'ai besoin de vacances. »

-« Tu es ici pour combien de temps ? »

-« Je dois malheureusement repartir demain matin, mais ne pense pas a ca, pour cette soirée et cette nuit tu es a moi et je compte bien en profiter. »

-« Tu veux profiter de quoi, de ta soirée ou de moi ? »

-« De cette soirée avec toi, rien que toi. »

La chaleur me monta aux joues

-« Tu as des intentions inavouables ? »

-« Et plus encore. »

On dina en ne se quittant pas des yeux, j'étais soulagée que la conversation de la veille n'aie pas jeté un froid. A la fin du repas, on se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, la réceptionniste nous toisa, Rob avait la main dans le bas de mon dos et la chaleur de sa main sur ma peau me faisait frémir, il regarda la réceptionniste et dit

-« Bonne nuit mademoiselle, la mienne risque d'être mémorable. »

Elle baissa les yeux aussitôt, je ris en la voyant aussi gênée

-« Tu es incorrigible. »

-« Elle m'agaçait à nous regarder aussi insistement, j'ai trop de ces regards sur moi en permanence, je voudrai pour une fois qu'on me laisse tranquille. »

-« Je comprends, oublie la, viens voila l'ascenseur. »

On s'engouffra et les portes se refermèrent sur nous, sa mains faisait un mouvement de bas en haut sur mon dos dénudé, je frissonnai, à la vue le ce frisson il sourit. Arrivé au 20 ième, on sorti, en glissant la clé dans la serrure électronique il me toisa et me dit

-« Tu es vraiment surprenante. »

Il embrassa ma main et m'entraina derrière lui. Un seau avec une bouteille de champagne nous attendait, il était derrière moi, il retira mon étole de mes épaules et me picora la nuque, ses mains posée sur mes épaules, je basculai me tête en arrière pour lui ouvrir mon cou, ma tête se posa sur son torse, je senti ses mains me caresser, elles parcouraient mon corps. Je me tournai vers lui pour lui faire volte face, il effleura mes lèvres, me regarda, j'avais les yeux fermés envahie par le désir, il recommença et je lui rendis son baiser, sa langue invita la mienne puis elles se mirent à danser ensemble. J'avais posé mes mains sur son torse et le caressait, je les passais sous sa chemise, lui caressant le torse pour finir dans son dos et sur ses reins.

Notre étreinte se ralenti et on reprit chacun notre souffle, il m'entoura des ses bras et je me blotti contre lui, j'enfuis mon visage dans sa chemise, son parfum… Il m'embrassa sur le front et dit en débouchant la bouteille

-« Un verre ? »

-« Volontiers. »

Je me plaçai devant la fenêtre et admira le vue, il m'amena une coupe et se plaça derrière moi pour enlacer mes épaules. On resta un petit moment comme ca, profitant du calme et laissant retomber la tension sexuelle d'un peu plus tôt.

-« Je suis contente que tu sois la. » Lui dis-je.

-« Moi aussi, te sentir contre moi me fait du bien. Ta petite robe est indecente cela dit en passant. »

-« Ravie que ca te plaise. »

-« J'imagine que si tu l'avas placée dans ta valise c'est que tu comptais t'en servir ? »

-« Au cas où je rencontrerai un beau newyorkais. »

-« Mmm, et tu as trouvé ? »

-« Non, à la place je dois me contenter d'un britannique en exil ! »

-« intéressant, il est comment ? »

-« Mmm, disons qu'il est … trop sur de lui, parfois arrogant, mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy. »

Il souffla un rire et reprit

-« Alors comme ca, je suis trop sur de moi et arrogant, tu vas voir. »

J'éclatais de rire, il m'attrapa sous les genoux, j'eu le reflexe d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou, il me porta jusqu'au canapé et me posa doucement, il s'avançait vers moi me forçant à m'allonger et lui se poser sur moi, il posa ses avant bras de chaque coté de ma tête et me regardait, il détacha mes cheveux les laissant libre de leur liens, il sourit

-« trop sur de moi, arrogant, … mais sexy, j'aime ca. »

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, ses mains sur mes cuisses remontaient doucement pour repousser ma robe, il embrassa le dessus de ma poitrine, il se mit a genou au dessus de moi et se plaça entre mes cuisses.

Nos corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, je me cambrais sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe sur mes épaules, je gémis de plaisir, je sentais son entre jambe gonfler tandis que le miens menaçait d'imploser.

-« A tu la moindre idée de ce que tu provoque chez moi. » me glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Je pouvais enfin passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux, il gémit en continuant de se frotter contre moi, je soupçonnais son pantalon de ne pas résister à son excitation.

-« Elisabeth. » Dit-il dans un soupire.

-« Encore. »

-« Elisabeth. »

-« J'aime quand tu prononce mon prénom. »

-« Elisabeth. » finit-il dans un soupire de plaisir.

Il stoppa net son engagement et se redressa, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés et le sentait toujours sur moi, quand je repris mes esprits, je rouvris les yeux, il était assit, la main toujours sur ma cuisse.

-« Mais…, mais qu'est ce que tu fais. » Lui dis-je.

-« Je… je ne veux pas… »

-« tu ne veux pas quoi ? Tu en a envie et moi aussi, alors quoi ? »

-« Je… Laissons nous quelques minutes tu veux. Viens. » Dit-il en ouvrant son bras.

Je mis blotti sans comprendre, je ne pouvais pas en rester la, je lui dis

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu regrette demain. »

-« Que je regrette, pourquoi voudrais tu que je regrette, ca fait longtemps maintenant que j'attends. »

-« Oui, moi aussi, après t'avoir quitté la dernière fois je me suis senti mal, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions, tu ne sais pas ou tu vas mettre les pieds. »

-"Peu importe ou je mette les pieds tant que je suis avec toi, tant que tu continueras à me regarder comme tu m'as regardé toute cette soirée. »

-« La, c'est toi qui devient trop sur de toi, et crois bien que rien ne pourras m'empêcher de continuer à te regarder comme ca, tu es ma petite Liz. »

-« Elisabeth. »

-« Elisabeth. » souffla t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, je me levais et lui pris la main, il me suivi, je le fis assoir sur le lit, passa mes genoux de chaque coté de lui, je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, ses mains sur mes fesses, il se coucha m'entrainant avec lui. Il me repoussa pour se mettre sur moi.

Il reprit la ou nous nous étions arrêtés, je déboutonnai sa chemise, pendant qu'il remontait ses mains jusqu'à mon entre jambe, je poussai un soupire de plaisir.

-« Je peux ? » demanda t-il en attrapant le haut de la fermeture éclaire de ma robe.

-« Plus que jamais ! »

Il fit glisser la fermeture pour m'enlever ma robe la seconde d'après, nos corps presque nus s'épousèrent, mon corps n'en pouvait plus de cette tension, je devais l'évacuer au plus vite, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge, je déboutonnai son pantalon. Enfin nous étions nus, je sentais son sexe se frotter contre le mien dans un mouvement de vas et viens, enfin il entra en moi, je poussai un gémissement de plaisir, ses mouvements étaient lent et langoureux, nos bassins bougeaient à l'uni son

-« Elisabeth, tu m'offre tellement. »

-« Mais toi aussi, viens, encore. »

-« J'aime quand tu me parle. »

-« Encore, oui. » M'écriais-je.

Son bassin accélérait sous mes cris de plaisir, je ne pouvais plus me contenir et l'orgasme m'envahis, il me rejoint juste après un long soupir de plaisir. Il resta en moi, reprenant son souffle, je l'embrassai, il se coucha près de moi, je me blotti dans ses ras qu'il m'offrait, nos corps encore chauds.

-« Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? » Demanda t-il.

-« De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Comment vais-je faire pour te laisser demain et reprendre ma vie jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

-« Tu feras comme moi, tu patientera en te remémorant cette nuit. »

-« Trop dur, viens avec moi ! »

-« Impossible, trop de boulot. »

-« Viens avec moi Elisabeth. »

-« Même comme ca tu n'y arrivera pas. »

-« J'y arrive toujours, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. »

-« Arrogant et trop sur de lui ! »

Il étouffa un rire, m'embrassa sur le front et dit

-« Allez dors. »

-« Mmm, bonne nuit. »

On sombra dans un profond sommeil. Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain, c'est la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je me tournai vers rob, il n'était pas la, je m'assis et scrutai la pièce, je le vis apparaître, le petit déjeuner dans les mains, il s'assit à cote de moi, m'embrassa et d'une voix douce me dit

-« Bonjour toi. »

-« Salut. »

-« Café, »

-« Oui merci. »

J'aperçus dans le coin de la chambre sa valise.

-« Tu as déjà fait tes bagages ? »

-« Pas tout a fait. »

On fit interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable, un texto, c 'était Ben.

_-Ou es tu ?_

_-20 ieme, chambre 206._

-« c'est Ben, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était la. »

-« je vais sous la douche, tu me rejoins. »

-« j'arrive. »

On abandonna notre petit déjeuner et on alla prendre une douche, il fit couler l'eau et entra le premier, je le regardais, son corps si parfait, dans cette chambre si parfaite, j'entrai dans la douce pour le rejoindre. Il me colla contre lui et m'embrassa, ses mains me caressaient, il me tourna et picora ma nuque, ses mains caressaient mes seins, pour doucement descendre sur mon ventre et terminer sur mon intimité, sa caresse fit monter un tel désir en moi, je me collai plus fort contre lui et attrapa sa tête pour l'enfuir dans mon cou. L'eau coulait toujours sur nous, il me tourna, je lui faisais face, il attrapa ma taille pour me porter, je place mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, il me plaqua contre le mur et sans attendre entra en moi, l'orgasme ne tarai pas arriver, ses muscles se crispèrent quand je poussais un cri de plaisir.

Il me déposa sur le sol en m'embrassant fougueusement, l'instant d'après on toqua à la porte. »

-« reste la je vais voir. » me dit-il.

Il sorti de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille et une autre à la main avec laquelle il s'essuyait, il ouvrit la porte, c'était Ben.

-« Hé Ben, entre, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Heu, salut Rob, ca va, et toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici »

-« Je suis venu voir Elisabeth, elle est sous le douche, installe toi je vais la chercher. »

Ben s'exécuta, Rob réapparu, il passa la tête par la porte de la douche,

-« c'est Ben, il t'attend. Mmm, quelle vision de bonheur, encore une fois, tu es vraiment magnifique. »

-« Arrête ou je vais devoir te faire des choses inavouable. »

-« viens avec moi à L-A. »

-« Je ne peux pas tu le sais. »

Je sortais de la douche, m'essuyai en vitesse, remis mon tanga et enfila la chemise de Rob, les cheveux dégoulinant.

-« Maintenant, je sais que tu es à moi, continue de porter mes vêtements, j'aime ca. »

Je souri et alla rejoindre Ben, il me regarda arriver près de lui, en guise de bonjour j'eu droit a un

-« Mais bon sang, ou étais tu ? »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi, Rob est venu me rejoindre. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Je m'inquiétait, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu n'as jamais répondu. »

-« j'étais, heu… occupée. »

-« Oui j'imagine. Bon je te laisse, je t'attends à 10h30 à la réception. »

-« Ok ! »

Rob arriva à ce moment la, il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-« qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il.

-« Rien, Ben est mal luné. »

-« Pas du tout, je suis de très bonne humeur, je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. »

-« Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter, elle était ici avec moi. »

-« Encore aurait il fallu le savoir ! »

-« Dis moi Ben, êtes vous mariés ? Je ne pense pas, pourquoi devrait elle te rendre compte de tout ses vas et viens ? »

J'étais bouche bée, Rob était jaloux de l'intérêt que me portait Ben, sans doute suite à notre conversation lors de notre weekend et des révélations que je lui avais faite.

-« Non en effet, dit Ben, nous ne sommes pas mariés, cela n'empêche que je dois veiller sur elle. »

-« Et pour quelle raison bon sang, dit Rob en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en signe d'agacement, elle est libre de faire ses choix je crois. »

-« dis donc toi, le grand séducteur, pour qui tu te prends de parler à sa place. Tu débarque la bouche en cœur, mais quand tu es reparti l'autre jour et que tu l'as laissé sans nouvelles pendant des semaines, c'est moi qui étais la pour elle ! »

-« Ouais, elle sait ce que je pense de ca, maintenant je suis la, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. »

-« Et elle est la et vous entend. » dis je en haussant la voix tout en me plaçant entre les 2.

-« Ok, faites redescendre votre taux de testostérone tout les 2, je suis une grande fille, je n'ai besoin de personne, ni d'un tuteur, ni d'un garde du corps. »

Ils me regardaient les yeux éberlués, la tension se fit moins palpable, Ben, sans dire un mot quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, je me tournai vers Rob, haussant les sourcils et levant les bras en guise de questionnement, il me regardait les yeux remplit de colère.

-« Oh, c'était quoi ca ? » Lui demandais je en faisant claquer mes mains sur les cotés de mes cuisses.

-« Quoi ? Et lui alors, il se prend pour qui ? Tu…, tu ne vois donc rien, tu… . »

-« Je quoi Rob ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais ici, avec toi, si je ressentais encore quelque chose pour lui, mais pour qui te me prend ? »

Il levait les bras en signe d'abandon, il se dirigea vers la chambre et tout en râlant me dit

-« Ok, je ne veux pas qu'on se disputent maintenant, je vais devoir partir et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte comme ca. »

-« Bon, très bien, alors évite de te comporter comme tu viens de le faire, aie confiance en moi et tout ira bien. Je vais finir de me préparer. »

Il fulminait, la tête dans sa valise, je passais devant lui et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en douceur, il entra, se plaçai derrière moi et m'enlaça, je posai mes mains sur le rebord du lavabo et le regardait dans le miroir face à nous.

-« Excuse moi, dit il, je suis trop excessif, tu es tellement importante a mes yeux, tu me fais me sentir comme tout le monde, avec toi je suis moi-même, pas l'acteur, juste moi. J'ai juste peur que tu ne retombe dans ses bras que je serais parti. »

-« tu me crois donc si faible. »

-« Oh non, je sais que tu es très forte. »

-« Alors fais-moi confiance. »

-« J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en lui que je n'ai aucune confiance. »

-« c'est toi que je veux. »

-« Et tu m'as, sois en sur. »

-« Alors tout va bien ! »

Je me tournai vers lui, glissa mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa, la tempête était passée, on se blotti l'un contre l'autre en savourant notre étreinte.

L'heure était venue pour lui de partir, je sorti de la chambre en même temps que lui, on alla vers les ascenseurs sans dire un mot, il monta avec moi jusqu'à mon étage et me raccompagnai jusqu'à ma chambre, il m'enlaça et me glissait a l'oreille.

-« Tu me manque déjà. »

-« toi aussi. »

-« Pas de larmes ok ! »

-« Je suis forte c'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Pas de larmes ! »

-« Embrasse moi, donne moi le courage de te laisser. »

Je l'enlaçais et l'embrassa, notre baiser me faisait perdre pied, nos lèvres se séparèrent dans un dernier « au revoir », je le regardais s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs, je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre et referma la porte, en craignant que si je continuai à le regarder, je courrai pour l'empêcher de partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite, j'attrapai mon sac, mon bloc note, mon agenda, je flanquais mes solaires sur le nez et descendis à la réception, en arrivant dans le hall, je m'avançais vers la porte, j'avais besoin d'air. Avant que j'atteigne la porte, quelqu'un me héla

-« Miss Bennet ! Miss Bennet ! »

Je tournai légèrement la tête, la réceptionniste que m'avais vue la veille au soir avec Rob me faisait un signe discret de la main

-« Miss Bennet ! » dit elle.

_Mon Dieu, à t'elle élu domicile ici ? Elle n'a donc aucune vie privée ? Soufflais-je_

Je pivotais sur mes pieds et rebroussa chemin vers elle.

_Et efface ce sourire narquois de ton visage ou je te le fais avaler._

J'affichais un sourire tout aussi sournois que le sien et me figea devant elle.

-« Oui »

-« Il y a un message pour vous. »

Elle me le tendait en arborant toujours ce sourire, je la regardais fixement par-dessus mes lunettes et lui arrachais littéralement le bout de papier des mains en lui rendant un sourire forcé.

-« M-er-ci ! Lui dis-je en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Je repoussais mes lunettes devant mes yeux et à cet instant Ben apparu, il me toisa un court moment, s'engagea dans le hall et railla

-« On y va ! »

Je le suivais, derrière la porte j'apercevais notre voiture qui nous attendais, on franchit la porte et là, on fut assaillis par une horde de photographes, je restais immobile, pétrifiée par la surprise, Ben s'agaçait en me poussant vers la voiture.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? » Me demanda –il.

Les flashs crépitaient et les photographes m'interpelaient

-« Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, s'il vous plait. »

-« Miss Bennet, quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Mr Pattinson ? Miss Bennet ! »

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture flanquée de Ben juste derrière moi, les photographes continuaient de me mitrailler et de mitrailler la voiture, celle-ci démarra en trombe.

-« Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? » hurla Ben

-« J'en sais rien du tout, mais visiblement c'est après moi qu'ils en on. »

-« Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un vous a vendu ! »

Je restais muette, ce truc m'avait chamboulée.

_Etait ce de ca que voulait me protéger Rob ?_

Sans aucun doute, ce n'était pas la vie dont je rêvais, mais si je devais affronter ca, chaque jour que Dieu fait, pour être avec lui, et bien je l'affronterai.

De retour à l'hôtel, je commençais à préparer ma valise, il était temps de rentrer. Quelques minutes au par avant, quand la voiture c'était arrêtée devant le Hilton Garden, les photographes étaient toujours là, je crois que le chemin de la voiture à l'entrée ne m'avais jamais semblé aussi long. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu que Rob soit là.

Assise sur le lit, dans ma chambre, je m'efforçais de sortir ces images de ma tête et boucla ma valise je décidais alors d'appeler Rob.

-« Salut ma douce. » Me fit sa voix mélodieuse.

-« Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manque tu sais. »

-« Toi aussi, je t'avais dis de venir avec moi. »

-« Pour gâcher ce que je me suis efforcée à construire. Jamais ! »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« cette barrière indispensable entre nous, celle qui m'aide à ce que mon cerveau reste en mode marche quand tu es prêt de moi. »

-« Ah oui, cette fameuse barrière. Tu as raison, il valait mieux que tu reste. »

Je ris en l'entendant me répondre avec cette pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, je devinais un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-« J'aime ton rire… Je me demandais quand serait tes prochaines vacances ? »

-« Aucune idées, avec les festivals d'été, je ne vais certainement pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour des vacances, pourtant, dis je en soupirant, j'en aurais bien besoin. »

-« c'est Ben qui fait encore des siennes c'est ca ? »

-« Non, il est assez distant à vrai dire. »

-« Je préfère ca, qu'est ce qui se passe alors, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as enfin rencontré un beau Newyorkais et tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. » Ironisa t-il.

-« Pas un, mais plutôt une trentaine, ils m'attendaient ce matin devant l'hôtel. »

-« C'est pas vrai, est ce que ca va ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

-« Oui ne t'en fait pas ca va, j'étais un peu chamboulée ce matin mais maintenant ca va. Ils connaissaient mon nom et savaient que tu étais ici avec moi. »

-« Tu as mis quelqu'un au courant ? »

-« Non… non, pas du tout, personne. »

-« Quelqu'un a pourtant bien parlé. Ben… « dit-l après un court silence.

-« Non, il ne ferait jamais ca, il était tout aussi étonné que moi. »

Il y eu un silence pesant, puis il dit

-« Je suis tellement désole tu sais, je ne voulais pas ca. Tu es tellement importante pour moi, je voulais que notre relation reste secrète, que tu ne sois pas obligée de supporter tout ca. »

-« Ne t'en fait pas, ca va ! »

-« Non, ca ne va pas, tu es pour moi un bouffée d'oxygène, tu arrive à me faire me sentir comme tout le monde quand tu es auprès de moi, je voulais préserver ca, j'ai tout foiré. Ils ne te laisseront pas. »

-« Je savais qu'en étant avec toi, ca arriverai un jour ou l'autre, on n'allait pas rester cachés pour l'éternité. »

-« Je sais mais… « Dit-il avec rage.

-« Je vais rester sur mes gardes, me cacher le plus possible. Attends-toi à avoir de la visite toi aussi. »

-« Ouais, je suis habitué. »

« Evitons de nous voir un moment, ils se laceront. »

-« Jamais, ils régissent déjà bien assez ma vie comme ca, ils nous veulent ensemble et bien ils vont nous avoir, nous devons juste nous promettre une chose, de nous rester fidèle et de ne pas donner de l'importance a toutes les rumeurs qu'ils pourraient faire naitre sur nous. »

-« Je te le promets, mais tu es sur de toi ? »

-« Tout a fait ! »

-« Comme tu voudras, je dois y aller, je rentre chez moi. »

-« Bien, bon voyage, appel moi a ton retour. Je t'embrasse mon Elisabeth. »

-« Je t'embrasse aussi, sois prudent d'accord. Biz. »

On raccrocha et je m'effondrais sur le lit, je me répétais sans cesse qua ca allait bien se passer et qu'on arriverait à vivre avec ca, mais au fond de moi je ne m'en sentais pas capable, sans lui, c'est impossible.

Ben vint frapper à la porte, il entra, je me levais alors du lit et allais le rejoindre.

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Oh que oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. »

-« Ton voyage ne t'as pas plu ? »

-« Si, beaucoup, mais j'ai quand même hâte, allons y. »

Il me tardait vraiment de rentrer, le voyage fut long et épuisant, Ben me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, j'étais heureuse de retrouver mon appart. Je rangeais mes affaires, lança une lessive, alla prendre une douche, enfila la chemise de Rob, me prépara un thé, attrapa mon portable et m'installais sur le canapé, la télé en sourdine, j'avais beaucoup de mail de confirmation à envoyer et je comptais expédier cette tache au plus vite. J'attaquais mon troisième mail, je levais les yeux vers le téléviseur pour détendre ma nuque et la, stupeur ! Sur la chaine d'info en continu, apparaissait des photos, et sur ces photos, c'était moi, sortant de l'hôtel a New-York, en titre

_Cette jeune fille a été vue au restaurant de l'hôtel Hilton Garden de New-York en compagnie de Robert Pattinson. Nouvelle idylle après sa rupture avec Kristen Stewart ?_

Les photos passaient en boucle, cela dura environs 2 minutes, puis la chaine passa a un autre sujet. Je devais savoir si les journaux avaient eux aussi publiés les clichés. Malgré l'heure tardive et la masse de travail que je devais abattre, je décidais de sortir voir par moi-même.

J'enfilai un pantalon, mes baskets, une casquette et alla chercher, au night shop du coin, des preuves de ce que je venais de voir et que je redoutais, si elles étaient passées sur une chaine d'info, elles seraient probablement dans un magasine ou deux. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, elles faisaient au moins la couverture de 3 magasines, je les emportais tout les 3 et rentra chez moi.

J'entrepris de les feuilletés et de lire chaque articles, c'était hallucinant, ils savaient déjà tant de choses sur moi. Je commençais à paniquer, qu'allait devenir ma vie après ca, une traque infernal pour épier tout mes faits et gestes. Rob avait prit sa décision, il voulait leur donner ce qu'ils demandaient, je ne me sentais pas prête pour ca. Je m'étais effondrée sur le canapé, le sommeil m'avait gagné alors que j'entamais le troisième article.

La journée promettait d'être longue, il était déjà 9 heure quand j'ouvris les yeux, je devais retrouver Ben au bureau pour 9h30, nous avions un rendez vous et ma présence lui était indispensable, m'avait il rappelé en me déposant la veille, sans aucun doute, j'allais être en retard et cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

En 10 minutes, j'étais douchée, maquillée, pas le temps pour les cheveux, un chignon ferait l'affaire. Je m'arrêtais en vitesse au café du coin pour mon habituel café double crème et fonça vers la rame de métro.

10 heure, il va m'étriquer, j'arrivais e catastrophe, je saluais

Bonnie

-« Salut. » Lui dis je à bout de souffle.

-« Il va te tuer. »

-« Je sais, je peux te confier mon sac ? Tu peux m'amener mes dossiers en salle de réunion ? »

-« Ils t'attendent déjà. Tu es des messages. »

-« Plus tard ! Merci, tu es une fée. »

Elle sourit pendant que je m'éloignais a grande enjambée vers la salle de réunion, j'ouvris la porte avec douceur et Ben ne me laissa pas le temps de la refermer qu'il me dit avec ce regard sombre qui le caractérisait si bien.

-« Ah, Elisabeth, on ne t'attendait plus. »

-« Désolée. Messieurs ! » Dis je en leur adressant un signe de tête.

Ils me rendirent mon salut et je m'installais autour de la table, mes dossiers empilés devant moi, je repris mes notes prisent lors de notre voyage et la réunion repris son court. Négociations, arrangement, publications des affiches et mise en place de la vente des tickets.

Bonnie nous amena du café, un pose était de rigueur, je peaufinais mes notes, je m'excusais auprès de ses messieurs et sorti. J'avais besoin d'air, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, m'assis sur mon siège et me relâchais un peu en regardant la vue. C'est ce moment la que choisit Ben pour entrer, furieux dans mon bureau, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra et fit claquer la porte derrière lui.

-« Merci d'être venue. » Me hurla t-il dessus.

-« Oh, je t'en prie, baisse d'un ton ok. Je suis la non ? »

-« tu es mon organisatrice, j'ai besoin que tu sois la, même que tu y sois avant moi si il le faut. »

-« Ben, je ne suis pas d'humeur ok, ne m'attaque pas, pas maintenant. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ca. »

-« Oh, mille excuse princesse, mais au passage, je te rappel que je suis, dans ces murs, ton patron et que si je dois tu hurler dessus, peu importe la raison, et bien ce statut m'en donne le droit. »

-« Hurle moi dessus si ca te chante, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Je me levais de ma chaise, le fixa et dis

-« Maintenant, excuse moi, mais je dois reprendre la réunion, la pause est terminée, ou le patron va me faire un attaque. »

Je le bousculai en passant et retourna à l réunion. Elle prit fin une heure plus tard, j'étais soulagée, j'allais rejoindre Bonnie, je récupérai mon sac et elle me donna mes messages. Je me servis un café et retourna m'installer dans mon bureau. Je mis en route mon ordinateur et m'installa, je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, ferma les yeux et soupira, le silence…, j'en avais besoin. Je survolais mes messages,

_John McAllister demande une interview_

_Pamela Smith, magasine People, RDV_

_Stefan_

Et enfin

_Rob rappel moi, tu me manque._

Mon dieu, les journalistes, ils me traquaient jusque sur mon lieu de travail, Rob, je souris d'aise en relisant le message. Je pris le téléphone et l'appela. Il était presque midi ici, il devait être 20 heure à Los Angeles. La tonalité me parut interminable, puis j'entendis sa voix rocailleuse et endormie

-« Allo ! »

-« Bonsoir toi, c'est Liz. »

-« Je t'ai reconnue, salut ! Tu as eu mon message à ce que je vois. »

-« Oui, comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ca va, fatigué, je suis à Vancouver, on termine le tournage. »

-« A Vancouver ! Mais quelle heure est –il la bas ? »

-« Oh, heu…, environs 4 h du matin. »

-« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je te rappellerais plus tard. »

-« Non, non, c'est bon de t'entendre, ne t'en fais pas, ca va, j'aurais du te le dire que j'y étais. »

-« Quand as-tu quitté L-A ? »

-« Il y a deux jours, le tournage touche à sa fin et ca se fait ici. J'ai vu la couverture de people, je suis vraiment désolé, tu arrive à gérer ? »

-« Oui, ca va, je n'ai pas encore été poursuivie depuis mon retour, par contre il n'y a pas que Poeple, ici il y en a encore deux autres et on a parlé de moi sur une chaine d'info hier soir. »

-« Bordel ! dit il en frappant du point avec rage, il faut que tu fasses profil bas, si tu en voies après toi, surtout tu les ignorent et tu ne t'arrête pas. Ils vont bientôt avoir ce qu'ils demandent. »

-« tu es sur de vouloir faire ca, pour toi, ton image. »

-« Mon image m'importe peu, tant qu'ils ne te harcèlent pas. »

-« Pour l'instant rien à l'horizon. »

Je poussai un soupire, le son de sa voix c'était durcit, je sentais qu'il était en colère et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, le fait est, qu'il a hésité au début de notre histoire pour cette seule et unique raison, la presse ! Il voulait nous protéger, me protéger, et en une seule soirée, ses craintes c'étaient avérées vraies.

-« Je vais te laisser te reposer. Lui dis je, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un manque d'énergie, j'ai hâte de te voir, tu me manque. »

-« toi aussi tu me manque, bonne journée, à bientôt mon Elisabeth. »

On raccrocha et la journée se termina, j'arrivai chez moi vers 18h30, je savais que la journée allait être longue, j'étais sur les genoux. Quand j'arrivai, je couru sous la douche, l'eau chaude me détendais, j'avais encore et toujours les photos dans la tête et toujours autant de questions.

Je sortais de la douche, enfilai la chemise de rob et alla me préparer un thé, j'attrapai une pomme en passant, elle constituera mon dîner pour ce soir, depuis les photographes à New-York, mon appétit c'était fait moindre, trop de stress, trop de questions et trop de manque de Rob. Aux alentours de 20h30, quelqu'un sonna, je me levais péniblement du canapé et alla ouvrir, c'était Tyler, Nina, Stefan et Caroline.

-« Salut ! » s'écrièrent ils quand j'ouvris la porte.

Surprise, j'éclatais de rire, ils avaient les bras remplit de bonnes choses, champagne, apéritifs et ballons, allez savoir pourquoi ! Tout en entrant, Stefan me dit

-« Ben m'a appelé, t'as pas la forme il parait ? »

-« si peu ! » Lui dis-je.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, ca va aller, tu vas gérer. Il m'a raconté New-York, et Rob, comment il prend ca ? »

-« Oh lui, il est sur les nerfs, il aurait tant voulu garder notre histoire secrète. »

Pendant ce temps, Tyler était à la cuisine et nous servait du champagne, il vint nous rejoindre et me tendit un coupe

-« Et bien on est la pour te distraire, alors oublie tout ca pour ce soir et détend toi. Dit-il

Ce gars était le plus grand fêtard qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer, pas un weekend il ne faisait la fête. On passa une agréable soirée, ils avaient réussis ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, me distraire.

Le reste de la semaine fut calme, un soir en rentrant, devant la porte de mon appart trônait un bouquet de roses rouges, je pense qu'il y en avait bien ne trentaine. Je pris le bouquet, ouvrit la porte, déposa mon sac, elles sentaient terriblement bon, au milieu du bouquet il y avait une carte, je la pris et la lu

_Ma douce Elisabeth, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi, ton absence me pèse. Prépare une valise, une voiture viendra te chercher demain matin à 7h30, je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. J'ai hâte de te voir._

_Tendrement, ton Rob._

Ton Rob, c'est la première fois qu'il signe comme ca.

Je souris en relisant son mot, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composa son numéro, sa voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné

-« Bonjour ma belle. »

-« Tu es fou… elles sont magnifique, merci. »

-« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »

-« Comment vas-tu ? »

-« j'irais parfaitement bien quand tu seras auprès de moi. »

-« Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de travail ici, Ben ne me laissera jamais… . »

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour Ben, je l'ai appelé, nous avons eu une longue conversation, Caroline te remplacera le temps qu'il faudra. »

-« je confirme… tu es fou ! »

-« J'ai trop besoin de toi. »

« Mhh, ton arrogance, elle m'a manqué ! Combien de temps compte tu me kidnappé ? »

-« Le temps qu'il faudra, il me reste quelques jours de tournage, ensuite on attaque la promo et je te veux à mes cotés. »

-« Bon, très bien, comme je vois tu as déjà tout prévu, il ne me reste plus qu'a préparer ma valise alors. »

-« Oui, j'ai tout prévu et bien plus encre. »

On fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte.

-« Je dois te laisser on a sonné à la porte, on se retrouve demain alors, j'ai hâte de te voir. »

-« Moi aussi, je t'…, euh, je t'attendrais, bonne nuit ma belle. »

Je raccrochai et alla ouvrir, c'était Ben et Caroline, je les fis entrer, ils s'installèrent au salon et je les rejoignais. Ils étaient venus pour que je mette Caroline au courant des derniers contacts à prendre, je lui fis une copie de mes dossiers sur une clé USB et lui donna les numéros importants qui lui fallait, voila, le tour était joué, je pouvais partit en toute quiétude.

J'allai à la cuisine préparer du café, j'amenais les tasses au salon, on discuta encore un moment puis Caroline du s'en aller, il fallait qu'elle se mette au courant des dossiers pour demain, je la raccompagnai à la porte

-« Merci Caroline, je te revaudrais ca. »

-« J'y compte bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ca va bien se passer. Profite bien de ton séjour et fais-toi dorloter un peu. »

-« Oh que oui, je vais en profiter, encore merci. »

-« De rien, a bientôt. »

Je refermai la porte et alla rejoindre Ben au salon, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, je m'assis à coté de lui et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule

-« Hé, tu rêves ? »

-« Hein ! Heu, oui, en fait je me disais que cet appart était parfait pour toi. »

-« Oui, je m'y sens terriblement bien, il est très lumineux et j'ai une chouette vue. »

-« Oui, je vois ca. »

En parcourant la pièce des yeux, il vit la photo de nous, il se leva et se place devant en souriant.

-« Tu l'as toujours cette photos ? C'est un bon souvenir, on a beaucoup rit quand on les a prises ces photos. »

-« Oui, je me souviens, c'est pour ca qu'elle est la, je la regarde tout les matins et j'ai le sourire. »

-« Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour tu la remplaceras pour une vraie de rob et toi. »

-« Ca va pas non ! Pourquoi tu dis ca, on n'en n'est pas encore la du tout tous les deux. »

-« Il tient beaucoup a toi tu sais. »

-« Oui, je crois que je le sais. »

-« J'ai pas l'impression que tu te rende bien compte de ce qu'il ressent. »

-« Ah non, alors dis-moi. »

-« ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ca, mais il n'y a qu'a voir le bouquet qu'il t'a fait livrer et les efforts qu'il a fourni pour me convaincre de te laisser le rejoindre »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

-« Non, non, tu ne sauras rien. Dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec le sourire.

-« Bon, comme tu veux, je finirais bien par le savoir.

-« Je te dirais juste une chose, il sait être très persuasif et arrive toujours a ses fins. »

-« Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te convaincre vu comment vous vous êtes prit le bec la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu. »

-« Tu as raison, la dernière fois, c'était… surréaliste, quand il m'a appelé, j'étais toujours furieux contre lui et plus encore à cause des photos. »

-« Mais il n'y est pour rien, il s'en veut beaucoup aussi a ce sujet. »

-« je sais, il me l'a dit, malgré ma colère, il a su trouver les bons arguments. »

Il sourit et me rejoins sur le canapé, je lui rendais son sourire. On termina la soirée en discutant et en se remémorant le passé, en ajoutant quelques petites allusions au sujet de rob et moi.

Il me quitta aux alentours de 22h30, je refermai la porte et m'y adossa en soupirant, je commençais à m'angoisser à l'idée de retrouver Rob, mon ventre se tordait quand je m'imaginais arriver à Vancouver et le retrouver dans le hall des arrivées de l'aéroport.

_Allez ma grande, va prendre ta douche, prépare ta valise et essaye de te reposer un peu._ Me dis-je en essayant de me motiver.

Je me bougeai de la porte, la verrouilla et alla prendre ma douche, je préparai ma trousse de toilette, il me restera juste à la glisser dans ma valise demain matin. Ma valise terminée, je m'allongeai sur le lit, programma mon réveil matin et envoya un message à Rob.

_Voila, valise bouclée, fraichement douchée, je me couche en ayant hâte de te retrouver. A demain, bonne après midi, ici il est presque minuit._

Je ne du pas attendre longtemps pour recevoir une réponse

_Dors bien ma belle, moi aussi j'ai hâte, tu me manque trop, a demain._

_P.S : ici il est presque 15h._

Je souris en lisant son message, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis instantanément.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna à 6h, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la nuit avait été courte. Il fallait que je me bouge, la voiture serait la dans 1h30, je sortais de mon lit, alla m'habiller, me maquiller et me brosser les dents, je pouvais maintenant fermer ma valise.

J'allai me préparer un thé et prépara mn bagage à main, de la lecture, ma casquette, lunettes de soleil, agenda, bloc note, de quoi grignoter, mon ordi et une trousse de maquillage de secours. 7h15, j'étais fin prête, je m'assurai que l'appart était en ordre et à 7h30 tapante on sonna à la porte

-« Oui » dis je au parlophone.

-« votre voiture mademoiselle, je monte pour vos bagages. »

-« Bien merci. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

J'arriva à l'aéroport, fit enregistrer mes bagages et alla attendre l'appel des passagers, j'angoissais de plus en plus, comment allait se passer mon arrivée, comment allait il réagir, allait il se montrer démonstratif ou allait il simplement me saluer discrètement, en repassant aux messages et aux conversations que nous avions échangés, j'espérai qu'il serait démonstratif, certes, nous ne serions pas seul dans le hall, mais après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait, ne plus nous cacher, à cette réflexion, mon corps se raidit.

_Les passagers pour Vancouver sont attendus porte 4._

Je me levai et me dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement, je parcouru la passerelle, monta dans l'avion, une hôtesse me conduisis à ma place, 15 minutes plus tard l'avion décolla, c'était parti pour 10 heures de vol mon arrivée était prévue pour 11h du matin heure local.

Le vol se passa sans encombre, le ciel était dégagé et le soleil brillait. Durant le vol, j'avais pris contact avec Caroline par mail, tout se passait très bien, Ben était patient et compréhensif. Quand le comandant de bord annonça notre approche, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour une retouche maquillage. L'atterrissage me secoua un peu, les portes s'ouvrirent et on pu descendre, mon estomac commençait à se nouer et mes jambes flageolaient.

Je me fis enregistrer aux arrivées et me dirigea pour récupérer ma valise, une fois que cela fut fait, je me dirigea vers le hall, je scrutais les visages, puis je l'aperçu, casquette vissée sur la tête et lunettes de soleil sur e nez, je me stoppa net et le toisa, il me sourit, un sourire qui me paraissais tellement chaleureux, que toutes mes inquiétudes s'évanouirent instantanément, il vint vers moi et de mon coté je fis la même chose, quelques seconde plus tard, il me prit dans ses bras, attrapa ma taille, me porta, j'enlaçais mes bras autour de son cou et il m'embrassa. Sa chaleur, ses mains sur mon corps, son odeur, j'étais aux anges. Il me reposa, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa de nouveau, il abandonna mes lèvres et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien

-« Maintenant, me dit il, je suis le plus heureux, tu m'as tant manqué. »

Je lui souris, ravie, enfin il était près de moi. Il attrapa ma valise, me prit la main et m'entraina vers la sortie, derrière le cordon, deux hommes l'attendaient, ses garde du corps, Dean et James, je les avais déjà vu à New-York, ils nous emboîtèrent le pas, Rob me dit

-« Tu es prêtes, dehors c'est l'anarchie. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Nous sommes attendus, regarde ! »

Je tournai la tête vers la sortie, les journalistes et photographes, les flashs crépitaient déjà, j'attrapais mes lunettes et me les mit sur le nez, Rob s'arrête, me regarda et dit

-« Ca va aller, je suis la, ne lâche pas ma main, la voiture nous attend. »

-« Ok, je pris une grande inspiration, allons y. »

Sa main se serra plus fort sur la mienne et on sorti. Tête baissée, je le suivais sans le lâcher, Dean devant lui et James derrière moi, Dean ouvrit la portière, Rob posa sa main dans mon dos pour me faire monter avant lui, il monta tout juste après moi, James referma la porte et monta coter passager tandis que Dean avait déposé ma valise dans le coffre et c'était installé au volant.

La voiture démarra, Rob déposa son bras autour de moi et me serra.

-« Ca va ? Demanda t-il. »

-« Oui, je crois. »

-« Le pire est passé, tu as survécu à ca pour la deuxième fois, tu t'y feras. »

Il afficha un large sourire.

-« Oui, tu crois ? Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? »

-« Tu me fais rire, tu a l'air tellement déroutée, ce ne sont que des vautours, je t'assure que tu t'y feras. »

-« Oui, probablement, mais c'est nouveau pour moi, il va me falloir du temps je crois. »

-« c'est normal, à moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps, maintenant je les ignore. Bon, maintenant que tu es la, on va faire abstraction de tout ca tu veux bien et profiter. »

-« Ok, ou m'emmène tu, »

-« D'abord à l'hôtel déposer tes bagages, ensuite sur le tournage, je veux te présenter à tout le monde. »

-« à tout le monde… Tu veux plutôt me mettre mal à l'aise, comment je vais devoir me comporter face à Kristen ? »

Il sourit de nouveau

-« tu t'inquiète trop, ils sont tous au courant que tu arrive, et ne t'en fait pas pour Kristen, on est ami, tu n'as pas a être mal a l'aise. »

-« Facile à dire ! »

Il étouffa un rire et je le bousculai d'un léger coup d'épaule en lui faisant une grimace, il resserra son étreinte et m'embrassa sur le front, je me blottis contre lui, posa ma mains sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Je m'assoupis en quelques secondes, son odeur et sa chaleur avaient eu raison de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur ma peau en douceur, j'ouvris les yeux et me redressa

-« Je suis désolée, lui dis je, je ne voulais pas, mais te sentir auprès de moi a eu un effet soporifique. »

-« ne t'en fait pas pour ca, je t'aurais laissé te reposer volontiers, mais nous sommes arrivé à l'hôtel. »

-« Tant mieux, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de me changer. »

-« Avant ca, encore une épreuve. »

-« Encore ! ca ne s'arrête jamais. »

-« Malheureusement, ceux la campent devant l'hôtel, à chaque entrée ou sortie on les croisera, parfois ils me suivent aussi. »

-« Pff, comment arrive tu as supporté tout ca ! Bon, ok, on va y aller alors ! »

James et Dean descendirent de la voiture, ils ouvrirent la porte, rob sortit le premier, je lui emboitai le pas, il attrapa ma main et on pénétra dans l'hôtel, un hôtel magnifique, qui transpirait le luxe juste en franchissant la porte.

On emprunta l'ascenseur jusqu'a la suite, on entra, je déposai ma valise et scruta la pièce, les yeux éberlué, Rob se plaça derrière moi et posa ses bras autour de moi je me blotti plus fort, pris sa main dans la mienne.

-« Détend toi, me dit il, tout va bien se passer. »

-« Mmm, je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, c'est comme si on était seul au monde, tu m'apaise tellement. »

-« Viens la, on va être seul au monde pendant un moment et j'espère encore longtemps après. »

-« Je vais aller prendre un douche. »

Je me tournai vers lui, il m'embrassa et me conduisis jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-« c'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu autant de luxe, pourtant New-York c'était déjà extraordinaire, mais la, ca bat tout. »

-« ca aussi tu t'y fera. »

Il me laissa, je me déshabillai et me glissa sous la douche, douche à jets multiples, massant, mon dieu, quel bonheur et quelle détente, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, Rob fini pas enter

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« bien sur que oui, pourquoi ? »

-« Oh, et bien ca doit faire une demi heure que tu es sous cette douche. »

-« Quoi ? Tant que ca, ca me fait tellement de bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

-« tu sais, elle sera toujours la tout à l'heure, on pourra en profiter à deux. »

-« arrête tu vas me tenter. »

-« c'est bien mon intention, j'aime être une tentation pour toi. »

-« Impossible de résister, je suis trop gourmande. »

-« J'aime ca, que tu sois gourmande, allez, sors de la avant que vienne te chercher. »

-« Oh, mais si il n'y a que ca pour te faire plaisir, je t'en pire. »

-« Plus tard, on nous attend. »

-« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Je terminai en vitesse de me préparer, quand je sorti de la salle de bain, fin prête, Rob était au téléphone et n'avait pas l'aie très content, ses éclats de voix s'accompagnait de grand geste de mécontentement. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau dans le mini bar et m'assis sur le canapé pour l'attendre

-« Bon, fait donc ca dit il a son interlocuteur, de mon coté, je ferais ce que j'avais prévu depuis le des jours, ne me rappel pas avant d'avoir terminé. »

Il échangea encore quelques mots puis fini pas raccrocher, il resta un moment statique devant la fenêtre de la chambre, je ne savais pas quoi faire, aller le rejoindre ou attendre qu'il vienne, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ca, finalement il arriva au petit salon, il prit une grande inspiration, je le regardai, il détourna le regard, il remit sa casquette et me dit enfin sur un ton extrêmement calme et posé

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Euh, oui bien sur. »

-« Bien, allons y, tu es très jolie. »

-« Merci. Toi ca va ? »

-« Mmm, oui… euh, disons que les choses ne se règlent pas comme je le voudrais, mais bon, ca ne va pas gâcher notre journée. »

Il me fit un sourire pincé et contrarié qui en disait long sur l'état dans lequel l'avait mit cet appel. Il prit ma main et on quitta la chambre, une fois encore, les paparazzis étaient là.

-« cette fois, j'en ai assez. » Dit-il agacer.

Je ne su que répondre, je le scrutais, surprise de sa réaction, étant donné qu'une heure au par avant il m'avait dit les ignorer. On passa la porte, la il s'arrêta devant les photographes, me colla contre lui et m'embrassa fougueusement.

_Merde, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! _Pensais-je.

J'inspirais un grand coup et me laissa entrainer pas son baiser, quand ses lèvres se détachèrent, il reprit ma main et nous fraya un chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

J'étais dans un état second, abasourdie, tandis que lui avait la mâchoire serrée. Le trajet ce fut dans un silence de mort, je e savais pas très bien pourquoi il était dans cet état, son coup de téléphone, les paparazzis ou les deux.

La main posée sur la banquette, mes doigts se crispèrent sur le cuir, je regardais par la fenêtre, j'essayais de me détendre, sans succès. Sa main se posa sur la mienne et elle me serra si fort que mes doigts on instantanément lâchés le cuir pour s'entrelacer aux siens.

Je sentais son regard sur moi mais décida de ne pas le regarder, après tout, il me faisait payer ces contrariétés et ca ne me plaisais pas, mon bras se souleva, il amena ma main a ses lèvres et l'embrassa, il la garda dans la sienne et la posa sur sa cuisse, puis il retourna le visage vers la fenêtre, je le regardais en souriant, soulagée, et fit de même.

On arriva enfin sur le lieu de tournage, impressionnant le monde qui gravite sur un plateau. Il descendit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir la porte, il me présenta sa main, je la pris et sorti a mon tour. Les yeux plantés dans les siens, il me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire, la tension était retombée pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-« Calme toi, ca va bien se passer, ils vont t'adorer. » Me dit-il

-« Ouais ! »

Il affichait de nouveau se sourire moqueur, je n'y prêtai aucune intention et le suivit en prenant une profonde inspiration. Au loin se dessinait 6 silhouettes détendues et rieuses. Les regards se tournèrent vers nous et les exclamations s'en suivirent.

-« Ah enfin, nous voilé. » Dit u grand et musclé jeune homme à l'allure sportive.

-« On ne vous attendait plus. » dit un autre plus frêle.

-« Ouais, dit Rob, ca va les gars, n'en faites pas trop. »

Je fus prise d'une angoisse incontrôlable, après tout, ce sont des gens ordinaires, certes connus ! Ma main se crispa sur la sienne, il me regarda et fit un clin d'œil pour me rassurer. On arriva enfin devant les autres, je crois que mon visage était intensément passé d'un teint pale à un teint écarlate en quelques secondes, ils me regardaient avec le sourire, ils me saluèrent

-« Ok, nous y voila, vous tous voici enfin ma Lyz. Lyz, voici Jackson, Nikki, Ashley, Taylor, Kelan et Kristen. »

-« Salut, je suis contente de vous connaître. »

-« Enfin, il était temps, depuis le temps qu'il nous rabat les oreilles, sans vouloir te vexer. » Dit Kellan.

-« Pas de soucis, bien voila, je suis la, stressée mais la quand même. »

-« Pourquoi stressée, on va très vite te mettre à l'aise. » dit Ashley.

Ashley était toute menue, elle avait l'air si fragile, un visage harmonieux, Kelan était le jeune homme à l'allure sportive, Jackson le petit frêle, Nikki, une magnifique jeune femme à l'allure élancée, Taylor l'arqué type californien, dents blanches parfaitement alignées baraqué et le teint bronzé et Kristen aussi frêle et menue que Ashley, de long cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus splendides.

Elle se leva de son siège, je la regardais se diriger vers moi, elle me sourit et me dit en se stoppant devant moi

-« je suis contente e te connaître. »

Elle tourna les talons, je lui rendis son sourire et regarda Rob qui me fit un signe de tête en fronçant les sourcils pour me stipuler de ne pas m'en faire. On s'installa avec les autres et on plaisanta longuement, Kristen était un peu à l'écart et nous scrutait, elle me mettait vraiment mal a l'aise, j'abaissais les yeux pour éviter le croiser son regard, Rob, qui remarqua mon mal être posa sa main sur ma nuque et me dit

-« tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… inquiète. »

Je ne répondis pas et lui indiqua du regard Kristen qui nous regardait toujours, il tourna la tête pour la voir et reposa son regard sur moi

-« J'irais la voir. »

-« je ne veux pas être la cause de discorde entre vous, vous devez travailler ensemble et il ne faut pas que votre relation s'envenime. »

-« Ca n'arrivera pas, elle l'acceptera, elle t'acceptera, il lui faut juste un peu de temps, montre lui que tu ne veux pas être une rivale mais une amie et tu verras, elle se calmera. »

-« Ok, alors c'est moi qui irai la voir plus tard. »

Il m'embrassa et on reprit notre conversation avec les autres. Peu de temps après, ils durent reprendre le tournage, il ne restait que deux jours et ce serait terminé. Je dois bien avouer que les scènes auxquelles j'ai assisté, de un me mettais mal à l'aise et de deux ne me plaisais pas trop, vu la proximité que devait avoir Rob et Kristen.

Je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose en me répétant toujours que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur, je devais me faire une raison, c'était son métier, malgré leur histoire passée, plus rien ne les liait. Le reste de la journée se passa, j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois avec Ashley et Nikki, elles sont vraiment sympa, je pense que nous allons devenir amie en peu de temps. Ils allaient tous diner, Rob déclina prétextant la fatigue, bien sur, ils n'en crurent pas un mot. On se salua, Rob et moi nous dirigions vers la voiture tandis que les autres se regroupaient pour partir diner.

Sur le retour, pas un mot ne fut échanger, rob avait vraiment l'air fatigué et moi j'étais liquidée du décalage horaire, je m'étais blottie dans ses bras qu'il m'avait offert et s'savourais cet instant. Apres un moment, il détourna le regard de la vitre, embrassa mes cheveux et dit

-« tu es fatiguée ? »

-« Je suis au bord du coma tu veux dire, et toi, ca va ? »

-« Mmm, je savoure ce moment avec toi, dans le calme. »

-« … Ils… ils sont vraiment sympa tous. »

-« Oui, je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient t'adorer. »

-« Oui, tous sauf une. »

-« Te revoilà, je t'ai dis quoi faire. »

-« elle me fou la trouille ! »

Il étouffa un rire

-« Quoi, elle te fait peur, mais pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai peur de son jugement à mon sujet, à notre sujet. »

-« Tu plaisante ! Elle n'a aucun jugement à donner sur nous ni sur toi, ca ne la concerne pas. » Dit il avec agacement.

Je le sentais crispé, je me redressai et le regarda, sa mâchoire serrée et sa fameuse veine sue le front était sur le point d'exploser, j'avais touché un point sensible, maintenant je le savais, de toute évidence leur histoire n'était pas encore tout à fait réglée et vu leur proximité sur le tournage, ca me paraissais difficile de tourner la page aussi rapidement.

On termina le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel chacun de notre coté à scruter les lumières de la ville par a vitre. Je ne pouvais pas rester, pas tant que cette histoire n'était pas réglée, j'avais mal à l'idée de partir, de le laisser alors qu'il avait tant fait pour que je le rejoigne, mais c'était trop pour moi, je le voulais, oui je le voulais, mais pas comme ca.

On arriva à l'hôtel, il m'ouvrit la porte et on monta dans la chambre, il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, j'entendis la douche, il m'avait laissée dans le salon, m'ignorant et ne me disant pas un mot. Je pris une grande inspiration pour évacuer toute cette tension, j'allai au bar et me servi un verre de bourbon, je l'avalais d'un trait et m'en servi un autre.

Je l'entendais sortir de la salle de bain, j'étais devant la fenêtre du salon et admirais la vue, une boule à l'estomac me tordais le ventre, une douleur lancinante me fit tordre la bouche, il enfila un bas de pyjama et me rejoins, je ne tournai pas la tête et continua à fixer la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, il se servit un verre, vint se placer derrière moi, passa son bras autour de ma taille et blottis son visage dans ma nuque

-« J'aime ton parfum. » me dit-il en me picorant le cou

Je ne répondis pas et repris une gorgée de mon bourbon.

-« J'ai besoin d'une douche. » dis j'en me détachant de son étreinte

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

-« rien du tout, j'ai juste besoin d'une douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

-« Bien ! »

Le cœur serre, je déposai mon verre sur la table basse et alla prendre ma douche, elle m'apaisa instantanément. Après 30 minutes j'étais devant le lavabo et me regardais dans le miroir

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? fait il que je reste et que je laisse passer l'orage ? Pff, tu es stupide ! _Me dis-je.

Je sorti de la salle de bain, il était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, quand j'ouvris la porte, il se redressa en s'appuyant sur son avant bras, il me fit un large sourire

-« Magnifique ! »

Je lui souris a mon tour et alla m'allonger près de lui, j'étais sur le dos et regardais le plafond, il se tourna vers moi

-« qu'est ce que tu as ? »

-« et toi, lui dis je en tournant la tête vers lui, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu m'as quasiment ignorée depuis que nous avons quitté le site de tournage »

-« Je… rien, je n'ai rien du tout. »

-« J'ai pourtant l'impression de t'avoir.. . »

-« Tu n'as rien avoir la dedans. »

-« Je crois que… Je vais rentrer. »

Il se redressa dans un seul bon

-« Hors de question, mais… pourquoi ? »

-« je dois te laisser régler ton histoire avec Kristen, je vous ai vu tout a l'heure, rien n'est clair entre vous, et je ne saurais pas supporter de vous voir encore aussi proche, je dois rentrer. »

-« Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse t'en aller, j'ai trop besoin de toi. »

-« Pour quoi faire, te convaincre de quelque chose dont tu n'es pas su toi-même. »

-« Je… non, je sais que pour moi la page est tournée, je suis passe a autre chose, je t'ai toi et ca me suffit amplement. »

-« Moi je ne crois pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

-« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. »

-« Il le faut, tu dois réfléchir à tout ca, sans moi, je partirai demain. »

-« Bon, je vois que rien ne te feras changer d'avis. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me dis la. »

-« Je sais, moi non plus je n'arrive pas a croire ce que je t'ai dis. »

Il reprit sa position initiale, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, je me tournai vers la fenêtre, regardant dans le vide, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, mon cœur pleurait et mon corps frissonnait.

_C'est trop dur me dis je, mais je dois le faire._

Je fini par m'endormir, un sommeil loin d'être réparateur et reposant. Durant la nuit, Rob c'était rapproché de moi et m'avais enlacée, je m'étais blottie plus fort et avait entrelacé ses doigts. Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seule, Rob était parti, je sorti du lit, alla a la salle de bain pour m'habiller et préparer ma trousse de toilette, je me dirigeai vers le salon afin d'appeler le room service pour demander un petit déjeuner. A ma surprise, un plateau m'attendais déjà, entre la tasse et la tellière y était placée une enveloppe, mon ventre se tordit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Rob, je m'assis sur le canapé et fixais l'enveloppe, je passai les mains sur mon visage, j'attrapais l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

_Ma Lyz,_

_Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de partir, depuis que t'ai rencontré, ma vie à changer, tu me rends heureux, à tes cotés je suis moi, entier. Tu es devenue indispensable à mon équilibre. Mon univers c'est toi ! Jamais je ne te laisserai sache le ! Je ne peux pas te retenir, tu es si entêtée, j'aime tant ca chez toi._

_Tu me manque déjà, je ne supporterai pas de te voir malheureuse._

_A bientôt ma Lyz, je t'embrasse._

La gorge serrée, je relus la lettre à plusieurs reprise, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Je devais très vite sortir d'ici, l'oxygène commençait a me manqué. Je bus mon thé et me pressa de fermer ma valise, je m'assurais de ne rien oublier, attrapa le téléphone et commanda une voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport, les larmes n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de couler, mon cœur était en lambeau, je m'en voulais de partir comme ca. A l'aéroport, je scrutais les visages, espérant le voir, pour me retenir, mais personne n'était la. Le vol de retour me paru durer une éternité, j'avais relus sa lettre, encore et encore et avas envisager de lui envoyer un texto en guise de réponse mais m'étais ravisée. Dans l'avion, j'étais à coté d'un homme, charismatique, élégant et je dois dire sexy dans son costume foncé, je n'arrêtai pas de pleurer, pas a gros sanglots, mais j'avais les joues inondées par les larmes.

-« ca ne va pas ? » me demanda le jeune homme en me tendant un mouchoir.

-« Oh, merci » dis j'en attrapant le mouchoir.

Je tournai la tête pour le remercier et je fus subjuguée par sa beauté.

-« Heu… Je… je m'excuse, dis je, je n'arrive pas a les contrôler. »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai remarqué que vous lisiez cette lettre encore et encore, mauvaise nouvelles ? »

-« Oh, dis je en la regardant, heu, non, enfin, plutôt une distance indispensable pour régler quelques petits chose et c'est difficile. »

Je repliai la lettre et la replaça dans mon agenda.

-« Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. »

-« Oh, mais non pas du tout. »

-« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? »

-« Un bourbon serait parfait, merci.

Il appela l'hôtesse et en demanda 2. Peu après il arriva à me distraire, je me détendais et avais mis Rob dans un coin de ma tête, j'avais sécher mes larmes et avais retrouvé un semblant de sourire, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retenti et me fasse de nouveau ressentir cette angoisse et cette tristesse qui m'avais quittée depuis peu, c'était Rob

_Appelle-moi, tu me manque !_

Je fermais les yeux et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je décidai de ne pas répondre et remis mon téléphone en place.

-« Moi qui croyais vous avoir distraite. » dit le jeune homme

-« désolée, c'était le cas je vous assure, mais… . »

-« Oui, je comprend, le cœur a ses raisons. »

-« Oui tout à fait, dis je un léger sourire aux lèvres, malheureusement dans ce cas, les raisons du cœur ne suffise pas, malgré tout, c'est dur, il me manque beaucoup. »

Il avait l'air gêné de ma réponse, je me replongeai dans mes pensées, je savais ce que je voulais, je le voulais lui, je l'aimais, ca oui, je n'avais plus aucuns doutes, je n'étais bien que dans ses bras, et la mon cœur était comme arraché de ma poitrine et piétiné par une centaines de taureaux qui se vengeaient que je leur ai planté une épée dans les dos, c'était tellement douloureux, j'aurais tout voulu qu'il soit à l'aéroport pour me retenir.

L'avion atterri à Londres à 12 heures Am heure local, pas le temps de me remettre de mon voyage allé que je me reprenais 10h de vol et 8h de décalage dans la vue, je ressemblais à un zombie tout droit sorti de son tombeau, mes lunettes de soleil ne m'avaient pas quittée depuis mon départ de Vancouver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Je hélai un taxi et rentra chez moi, incroyable, quand le taxi s'arrêta devant mon immeuble, les papaz étaient là, à croire qu'ils campent devant chez moi, je dis au chauffeur de ne pas s'arrêter et lui donna l'adresse de Ben, j'avais besoin de son réconfort, qu'il me dise que j'avais bien fait. Quand j'arrivai, il n'était pas la, bien sur un mercredi à midi, il était au bureau, pas grave j'avais le double des clés, je payai le taxi et entra chez Ben. J'avais toujours aimé son appart, très personnel, chaleureux et apaisant. Je posai mes bagages et m'effondrai sur le canapé, le cœur toujours aussi serré, étrangement je repensai à Jennifer, elle avait été ma meilleur amie, je lui avais toujours tout confié jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne toute les deux des chemins différents et après que j'ai rencontré Ben et me soie noyée dans ma relation. Elle me manquait, je savais par des amis communs qu'elle tenait un salon d'esthétique en Belgique, j'attrapai mon portable et entrepris des recherches pour la retrouver. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps avant de la retrouver, devant la page d'accueil de son site, j'hésitais un moment puis lui laissa un mail, je lui demandais comment elle allait, que ca me ferais plaisir de la revoir et qu'on reprenne contact. A l'époque nous étions inséparable, toujours fourrée une chez l'autre, j'ai même faillis partir en vacances avec elle, mais mes parents n'avaient pas été d'accord.

Je refermai mon ordinateur et m'enfonça dans le canapé, je sombrai dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard. Je fus éveillée par Ben aux allants tours de 18 heures.

-« Lizzie, Lizzie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, en le voyant au dessus de moi, le regard inquiet, les larmes réapparurent et la je me laissai aller sans aucune gène, je savais que j'étais chez quelqu'un qui m'écouterai, qui m'avais toujours écouté et qui saurait me réconforter.

-« Ca va s'arranger. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je pleurais encore plus fort. Après un instant, je repris mes esprits, il me laissa et me prépara une tasse de thé, je m'étais assise et le fixais, le regard dans le vide, il m'amena mon thé, se posa a mes cotés et me dit

-«Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que tu fais dans mon appartement. »

-« Je suis navrée de débarquer comme ca, mais devant chez moi, les paparazzis on planter leur tente. »

-« Le revers de la médaille. Ironisa t-il.

-« Je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ca. »

-« Excuse moi, alors, tu es sensée être a Vancouver. »

-« J'y étais, mais j'ai du m'en aller. »

-« Ah oui, ca je m'en doute, si tu es la, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? »

-« C'est compliqué… Rob et moi, disons que …, il m'a emmenée sur le tournage et j'ai rencontré Kristen. »

-« Aouch !, je vois, et … ? »

-« Et je les ai vu tourner ensemble, pour moi c'était tellement évident. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« arrête de m'interrompre, on dirait que ca te réjouis, pour moi, il était évident qu'entre eux, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à régler. »

-« Ah ! Et tu compte faire quoi ? Et Rob, il en dit quoi ? »

-« Et bien lui m'a assuré qu'il avait tourné la page. »

Je me levai et sorti la lettre de mon agenda, je lui tendis, après l'avoir lue, il la posa sur la table basse, je le regardais pour voir sa réaction, il resta un moment les yeux fixé sur la lettre puis porta son regard dans le mien

-« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? As-tu peur ? Pour lui c'est clair, alors quoi ? »

-« Ben, tu les aurait vu tout les deux, c'était… . »

-« c'est leur métier, ils jouent un rôle, l'histoire est comme ca, ils ne peuvent pas vivre un sans l'autre. »

-« Tu oublie qu'en dehors du film, ils on eu une histoire ensemble, ils étaient très fusionnel aussi. »

-« Oui, mais c'est fini, il est avec toi maintenant. »

-« Si c'était vraiment le cas, il aurait essayé de me retenir, toi tu l'aurais fait. »

-« Il n'est pas question de moi, comme il le dit, tu es si entêtée, tu n'aurais pas du. »

Je restai sans voix, il avait réussi à installer le doute en moi, plus qu'il n'y était déjà.

-« comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareil. Je croyais que tu serais de mon coté. »

-« Pas cette fois désolé, tu as eu tort tu risque de le perdre pour de bon. »

-« Mais… . »

-« Tu devrais l'appeler. »

-« Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »

Il se leva du canapé et me laissa seule, perdue encore une fois dans mes pensées. Je mourrais d'envie de l'entendre, de le sentir, de l'embrasser, Ben avait commandé à diner, j'étais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je restais pétrifiée, j'avais froid, je grelottais. Ben m'apporta une couverture, il s'assit à cote de moi et me proposa son bras, je m'y blottis, sa chaleur m'apaisa et je m'endormi.

Durant la nuit, je m'éveillai, Ben m'avais laissée sur le canapé, j'entendis du bruit provenir de sa chambre, apparemment, il était au téléphone, je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre à qui il parlait, je sursautai quand je l'entendis dire

-« Non Rob, elle ne va pas bien du tout, elle est complètement décomposée, malgré ca elle refuse de t'appeler. »

Un silence s'en suivi, puis il reprit

-« Si tu l'aime, tu dois lui dire, elle a besoin de ca pour se donner corps et âme. »

Je m'étais assise sur le canapé, les larmes plein les yeux, il avait appelé Ben, il s'inquiétait vraiment.

_Dieu comme je t'aime et comme tu me manque pensais je._

Je me levais et alla me servie un verre d'eau la cuisine, le sommeil et la fatigue m'avaient quittés, j'entendis Ben ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regardait, je le fixais aussi et je m'effondrai, je m'adossai au réfrigérateur et m'y laissa glisser en pleure pour me retrouver assise par terre. Il arriva auprès de moi précipitamment, s'agenouilla devant moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » lui dis je enter deux sanglots

-« Tu as entendu ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Il t'aime tu sais. »

-« Il ne me la jamais dit. »

-« Il le sait et il regrette, tu lui manque beaucoup, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. »

-« Moi aussi je l'aime, si tu savais à quel point il m'est indispensable. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais Ben, pourquoi je l'ai laissé, pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit, pourquoi ? »

-« stop ! Arrête de te torturer ainsi, les pourquoi ne résoudrons rien »

Je le regardai, j'étais d'un coté soulagée de m'être enfin avouée que je l'aimais tellement, mais en même temps, je m'en voulais un peu de dire tout ca à Ben, certes il était mon meilleur ami, il avait toujours été la pour moi, mais lui avouer les sentiments qui me consumais pour un autre devait le faire souffrir un peu. Il m'aida à me mettre debout et m'amena à sa chambre.

-« prends mon lit, tu y seras mieux, je vais prendre le canapé. Essaye de te reposer un peu, demain, tu l'appelleras.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, je lui souris et alla m'allonger.

-« je suis la, ok ! »

-« Merci. » lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Il referma la porte et me laissa, allongée sur le flanc, les genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine, j'étais pétrifiée, oui je l'appellerai, juste pour l'entendre, pour lui dire que je l'aimais, que je m'excusais, qu'il me manquai, que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il était indispensable à mon bonheur, oh oui, je l'appellerai.

Le reste de la nuit fut courte, je ne dois pas m'être endormie avant 5 heures du matin et je fus éveillée par Ben à 8 heures. Il venait se préparer pour aller bosser, je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais toujours en boule sur le flanc, j'ouvris les yeux et m'étendis, ma position était devenue douloureuse

-« Bonjour, navré, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

-« Salut, pas grave, c'est moi qui squatte ton espace vital, quelle heure est il ? »

-« 8 heure, je vais aller bosser, ca va aller toi ? »

-« Mmm, je crois, je pense réussir à survivre un jour de plus. »

-« Si tu as besoin tu m'appelle et je rentre. »

-« Merci. Merci d'être la, d'avoir toujours été la. »

-« Les amis c'est ca non ? me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris, j'avais toujours pu compter sur lui, et cette fois encore, c'est sur lui que je me reposais.

-« Passe une bonne journée, » lui dis je quand il sorti de la chambre.

-« toi aussi, a ce soir.

Et il quitta l'appartement, je restai encore un peu au lit, le calme, j'aimais ca, ca m'aidais à réfléchir, malgré tout ce qui se bousculait dans ma tête, j'arrivais à me détendre. Je me levai enfin et alla prendre une douche, la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau acheva totalement le processus de détente. Je sortais de la douche et m'habilla, j'allai me préparer une tasse de thé, au passage j'allumai mon ordinateur et attrapai mon téléphone, je l'avais éteins la veille par crainte de recevoir d'autre messages de Rob et de me décomposer encore plus.

Je le regardai et fini par l'allumer, je ne d pas attendre longtemps pour l'entendre sonner me signifiant que les messages tant redoutés étaient arrivés. Je déglutis douloureusement, mon sœur s'accélérai et mes jambes flageolaient, je me saisi de mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, attrapa mon thé et alla m'assoir dans le canapé face à mon ordinateur.

Je bu une gorgée pour essayer d'apaiser cette douleur dans ma gorge, mais rien n'y faisait, j'ouvris la boite de réception de mes texto, pas moins de 6, tous de Rob.

-_ Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ? Ne me laisse pas comme ca, appel moi._

_-tu es si têtue, grand Dieu, c'est insupportable d'être loin de toi._

_-Donne moi la main, sans toi je ne suis plus rien._

Mon ventre se tordit de plus en plus fort à chaque message que je lisais.

_-je ne peux pas croire que ce soit fini, non, Lyz, c'est hors de question, tu entends, reviens moi._

_-Je copte les jours à devoir me passer de toi, c'est insurmontable._

_-Je t'en prie Rob, arrête, pensais je à moi aussi c'est insupportable._

Les deux derniers étaient de ce matin, très tôt, ou tard dans la nuit ca dépend du point de vue.

_Mon Elisabeth, comment dois je faire pour être tout ce dont ut as toujours rêvé, tu as volé mon cœur._

Et le dernier fut l'apothéose.

_Je t'aime, oh oui, je t'aime, je vais tout faire pour te le prouver, tu es mon âme, ma moitié, je le sais, ca fait une éternité que je t'attends et je t'aimerai pour le reste de celle-ci, je préfère être n' importe où qu'ici sans toi._

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, qu'est ce que j'avais fais. Je me leva du canapé et me planta devant la fenêtre, le soleil qui brillait m'invitais à l'extérieur, je ne pouvais décemment pas rester renfermée dans l'appartement pour l'éternité, je devais sortir, vivre, voir des gens, autant hier j'étais décidée à appeler Rob pour tout lui dire et m'excuser autant maintenant, après avoir lu tout ses messages, j'avais peur, peur de l'entendre, sa voix inquiète, chaude qui m'invitait a sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Je me décidais enfin à sortir, casquette et lunette de soleil comme à mon habitude, je sorti enfin, les rayons du soleil réchauffaient ma peau, je me dirigeai vers le métro en vue de rentrer chez moi. Quand j'arrivai devant mon immeuble, il y avait toujours quelques paparazzis, cependant ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que la veille, je pris une profonde inspiration et décida de les affronter, à peine avais je traverser la rue que les flashs crépitaient, je passai tête baissée et pénétra dans l'immeuble, j'avais passé le pire.

Devant la porte de mon appartement, je fus prise d'une angoisse, comme si ce en entrant le pire m'attendais. En ouvrant la porte je fus subjuguée par le spectacle, des roses, partout et des ballons, mon appartement ressemblait à une roseraie. Le parfum qu'elles dégageaient me parvint aux narines et m'envahis.

Je me doutais que c'était Rob et un petit carton qui pendait à un ballon me le confirma. Je me demandai comment il avait fait puis le visage de Stefan apparut devant mes yeux, lui seul avait le double de mes clés. Je me saisi de mon téléphone et l'appela.

-« salut toi, me dit il à peine avait il décrocher.

-'salut ! »

-« Alors, elles te plaises. J'espère parce que je me suis donné du mal pour les désirs de monsieur. »

-« Oui, beaucoup, qu'est ce …, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

-« Lyz, ne te torture pas comme ca, appel le, il ne demande que ca, que tu l'appel. »

-« J'avais l'intention de le faire, ce matin, mais j'ai lu tout les messages qu'il m'a envoyés durant la nuit et j'ai hésité. Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire pour expliquer mon comportement puéril Stef ? »

-« dis lui que tu l'aime et ca suffira, il ne t'en veut pas, c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas, tu dois lui parler et lui expliquer de quoi tu as besoin. »

-« J'ai juste besoin de lui. »

-« Alors dis le lui ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison, je l'appellerai, ce soir. »

-« Bien ! Tu viens diner ce soir, on serait ravi de t'avoir avec Nina ? »

-« Bien sur, avec plaisir. »

-« Amène Ben avec toi, il nous à fait faux bond ces temps ci. »

-« Sans problème. A ce soir, merci Stef. »

-« Je t'en prie, et appel le ok !

-« c'est promis. »

-« A ce soir ma belle. »

On raccrocha et je restai la, debout au milieu de mon séjour et des roses. Je souris en pensant à Rob, j'étais tellement bien avec lui, tellement moi, tellement heureuse, ici, maintenant, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Je compulsais ma montre, 12h30, à Vancouver il devait être 4 h du matin, je l'appellerai plus tard. Je fis un peu de ménage, rassemblant les roses et les plaçant dans pas moins de 4 vases et je plaçais les ballons dans la cuisine attachés a la porte du réfrigérateur, je relevais mon courrier, des factures, encore et toujours, mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai, Ben !

-« Salut, comment ca va ? Me demanda t il.

-« ca va dis je, je suis dans mon appartement et … Ben, si tu voyais ca.

-« quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Non, pas du tout, tout va bien, Rob, il a fait livrer par les bons soins de Stefan une quantité incroyable de roses, et des ballons, Ben c'est … . »

-« Oui, j'imagine ce que tu as ressentis en voyant ca. Est-ce que tu l'as appelé ? »

-« Il est 4h du matin la bas, je l'appellerai plus tard. Au fait, Stefan et Nina nous on invités à diner, 19h au loft, ca te va ? »

-« super, est ce que tu crois que je peux emmener Caroline ? »

-« Mmm, Caroline hein ! Tu m'avais caché ca. »

-« pas du tout, je n'ai simplement pas trouvé le bon moment, j'étais occupé à pensé tes plaies et à écouter tes états d'âmes, tu te souviens ? Et puis, il n'y a rien encore, j'apprécie sa compagnie. »

-« Oui, et bien tu m'en parlera plus tard, je préviens Nina. Ne m'attends pas, j'irai les rejoindre plus tôt dans l'après midi. A tout a l'heure. »

-« Oui, a ce soir. »

On raccrocha, j'inspectais l'appartement et le quitta une demi heure plus tard. Je franchis une nouvelle fois la cohorte de photographes et alla me balader dans la ville. Inconsciemment, je me retrouvais à Hyde Park, a regarder les amoureux se bécoter et profiter des rayons que le soleil nous offrait aujourd'hui.

J'avais laissé un texto à Nina pour la prévenir de la présence de Caroline, je lui dis que je m'occupais du dessert et du vin. Je passai au supermarché pour chercher de quoi confectionner un dessert et chez le spiritueux pour le vin. quand je consultais ma montre, il était déjà 17h, je me dirigea vers le loft et y arriva vers 17h40, j'avais moi aussi le double de la clés, je glissa celle-ci dans la serrure et entra.

Stefan et Nina s'affairaient déjà en cuisine, je déposai les provisions et alla les saluer, Nina me prit dans ses bras et me dit a l'oreille qu'elle était heureuse de me voir, depuis mon arrivée à Londres nous avions tissés des liens d'amitié très fort, elle relâcha sn étreinte en me glissant à l'oreille.

-« Je suis la si tu as besoin. »

Je lui répondis par l'affirmative en lui souriant, je déposai ma veste et alla les aider, Stefan nous servis un verre de vin et pour détendre l'atmosphère, entreprit une conversation sur Ben et Caroline.

-« Alors, Caroline hein ? »

-« Oui, je sais, il m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien encore. » Lui dis-je en riant.

-« Allons, nous connaissons Ben, si il n'y a encore rien entre eux, ca ne saurait tarder. »

-« tu as raison chéri, dit Nina, je ne donne pas cher de la vertu de Caroline ce soir. »

Cette affirmation nous fit éclater de rire tout les trois, nous savions que Ben ne mettrait pas longtemps pour mettre ses plans à exécutions. Le diner mijotait tranquillement et le dessert reposait au réfrigérateur, il ne manqua plus que les deux derniers invités pour commencer la soirée. Stefan c'était installé au piano et nous jouait un Debussy qui me fit frissonner.

A 19h15, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre, Nina alla accueillir ses invités et les fit entrer, quand Stefan et moi avons vu Caroline se réajuster avant de nous saluer, on se regarda et on sourit, finalement, Ben n'aura pas attendu ce soir. Elle vint m'embrasser e s'assit à cote de moi, Stefan serra la main de Ben en ajoutant

-« Sacrés Ben va, je comprends que tu nous aie abandonnés ! »

Ben le regardai et lui sourit, le voir ainsi me réchauffais le cœur, il avait l'air épanoui, il vint m'embrasser à son tour et prit place à cote de Caroline. On termina l'apéritif en écoutant Stefan toujours installe au piano, Nina nous appela pour passer à table, on s'installa et le repas pu commencer. Je ne cessais de regarder Ben et Caroline, pleins de petits gestes qui trahissaient leur proximité toute récente, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien et passer le plat de sa main sur la joue de Ben. Ils étaient mignons. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en en fus extirpée par Stefan.

-« Il manque quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? »

-« Mmm, lui soupirais je en souriant, je suis tellement contente pour eux, pour lui, qu'il a enfin décidé de ne plus vire dans la passé, dans notre passé. »

-« Oui, il a l'ai heureux, et toi ? » me demanda t il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

-« Moi, dis je dans un soupire, et bien, je suis une indécrottable imbécile qui à le cœur déchiré et qui, je crois, a peur de l'avenir. »

Sa main se serra plus fort sur la mienne comme pour me rassurer.

-« tu n'es pas une indécrottable imbécile, tu es quelqu'un de beau, tu as beaucoup d'amour à donner, moi je crois que tu ne sais pas comment faire. »

-« tu as peut être raison, mon cœur et mon corps débordent d'amour pour lui, malgré ca, je l'ai laissé. »

-« Tu vas le retrouver n'aie aucun doute la dessus, tu dois te laisser aller et ne pas sans arrêt t'inquiéter de tout et de rien et tu verras, ca glissera tout seul. »

-« Oui, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature, mon manque de confiance en moi me perdra je le sais. »

-« il saura te donner confiance, tu verras, laisse lui juste le temps. »

-« Oui, lui dis-je un léger sourire. Allez, on ne va pas passer le reste de la soirée à déprimer, passons a autre chose tu veux bien. »

Il sourit et relâcha ma main, on prit part à la conversation. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans l'allégresse et la légèreté. Au moment de partir, je dis à Ben que je rentrai chez moi cette nuit, histoire de le laisser avec Caroline et moi d'être un peu seule, j'en avais besoin.

-« Ok, dit il, comme tu veux, mais je suis la, tu le sais. »

-« Oui bien sur, merci. Profite un peu de Caroline, vous avez besoin d'intimité. A demain. »

-« Oui, a demain. »

Je saluai tout le monde et pris un taxi pour rentrer. J'arrivai a mon appartement vers 23h, heureusement, les paparazzis étaient parti, je pu donc rentrer chez moi sans devoir les affronter encore. J'entrai et déposa mon sac dans l'entrée, l'appartement était toujours envahis pas l'odeur des roses, je fermai les yeux pour m'en imprégner. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris une douche, un fois sortie et séchée, je retrouvais la chemise de Rob dans mon placard, je l'enfilai et la senti, son parfum avait disparu mais malgré ca je le sentais encore. Je m'installai dans le canapé et alluma le téléviseur, je pris mon téléphone et le regardai, je me mordais les lèvres pour évacuer mon angoisse.

_Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire, je ne suis qu'une idiote !_

Plus je fixais mon telephone, plus mon ventre se tordait.

_Allait, respire un grand coup et compose son numéro._

Cette petite voix dans ma tête me disait quoi faite et comme si je flottais au dessus de mon corps, je me vis composer son numéro et approcher l'appareil de mon oreille. La tonalité me paru durer une éternité, puis il décrocha.

-« Allo ! dit sa vois mélodieuse qui m'avait tant manqué.

-« Rob, c'est… »

-« Elisabeth ! dit il le souffle coupé.

-« Oui ! Dis je dans un soupire.

-« enfin, je t'entends, mais ou étais tu passée ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

J'esquivai la réponse.

-« Merci, pour les roses, elles sont splendides. »

-« Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour attiré ton attention. »

Un silence pesant s'installa puis il reprit.

-« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »

-« Je… Je crois que j'ai eu peur, enfin pas de nous, mais de … . »

-« de Kris et moi ! »

-« Oui, c'est ca. »

-« c'est horrible ici sans toi, » dit il pour changer de sujet.

-« Ici aussi » dis je à mi voix

-« Je… Je suis désolé si mon comportement à pu te faire croire que elle et moi… . »

-« Non Rob, c'est moi, c'est moi qui ais vu des choses qui en fait n'en sont pas, vous jouiez, c'est tout. »

-« c'est ca oui, on joue, d'ici quelque jour ca sera terminé. »

-« Oui, je sais. Je m'en veux tu sais, d'être partie, je pensais que j'y arriverai, mais c'est… . »

-« Insupportable, insurmontable, impossible d'être loi de toi. » dit il en terminant ma phrase.

-« La douleur est trop forte, je n'en peu plus de lutter. »

-« Moi non plus je n'en peu plus, il faut que tu sois près de moi pour je sois complet. »

-« c'est ca oui, il y aura au moins un point positif a mon départ, ca nous aura fait réaliser certaines choses. »

-« Je n'ai pas eu besoin que tu parte pour le savoir, je le savais, je l'ai su quand je t'ai retrouvé à New-York, je l'ai su quand je t'ai vue arriver à Vancouver, je l'ai su quand je t'ai fait virevolter et que je t'ai embrassé. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. »

-« Tu me manque. »

-« Toi aussi, si tu savais. Quand vas-tu me revenir ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas, au plus vite j'espère, mais la, je ne supporterai pas de vous voir encore. »

-« Ah ! »

Il laissa un blanc puis reprit.

-« Que fais tu la, maintenant ? »

-« Là ? Je suis sur le canapé. »

-« comment es tu habillée ? »

-« Je porte ta chemise. »

-« Et ? »

-« Et c'est tout, juste ta chemise. »

-« Tu me torture, vas te coucher ! »

-« Quoi ! » m'esclaffais-je

-« Vas te coucher ! »

Je souris et entra dans ma chambre.

-« Voila » dis-je

-« allonge-toi. »

-« voila, c'est fait. »

-« Maintenant, ferme les yeux et écoute moi, ne les rouvres pas. »

-« Mm » lui répondis-je

-« Imagine-moi à coté de toi. »

-« commet es tu habillé ? »

-« comme tu voudras. »

-« Intéressant ! »

-« ca y est, tu me vois ? »

-« tout le temps, tu ne m'as jamais quittée. »

-« Bien, maintenant, je picore ta peau, ton cou, tes lèvres, je plonge mon visage dans ton cou pour te sentir, tu sens mes mains sur ton corps ? »

Je lui répondis dans un soupire.

-« Je déboutonne doucement ta chemise en continuant à t'embrasser, ta peau et bouillante, je te caresse, j'embrasse ton ventre, tes seins. »

Je gémis plus fort en imitant les caresses qu'il me décrivait.

-« Ton entre jambe est humide et chaude, mes doigts te caresse et si missent en toi, mes lèvre t'embrasse toujours. »

Je gémis de plus en plus, le désir si fort, je le sentais, je le voyais.

-« Maintenant, j'entre en toi, viens, rejoins moi. »

Il gémit à son tour, mon corps bouillonnait, il se cambrait sous le désir, je l'entendais gémir de plus en plus.

-« viens, me dit il, laisse toi aller. »

Je n'y tenais plus et j'explosai la seconde suivante, j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer dans ses soupires de plaisir pour ensuite s'apaiser et tenter de retrouver un rythme normal. Je gémis encore, lui signifiant que j'avais pris du plaisir moi aussi. Je restai les yeux fermés, je le voyais toujours, il était la, prés de moi et venait de me faire l'amour.

-« tu es toujours la ? » me demanda t il

Je rouvris les yeux dans un soupire.

-« Ou as-tu appris à faire ce ? »

-« Les relations longues distance te font parfois faire des choses que tu ne soupçonnerai même pas. »

-« Je vois ca, meme loin de moi tu me fais ressentir des choses, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi. »

-« Oh si, j'imagine. … Je… Je vais devoir te laisser. »

-« Quoi, déjà ! Tu y es vraiment forcé ? »

-« Malheureusement oui, je te rappel très vite. »

-« Bien, alors va vite, mais sache que je suis sur ma fin, tu devras te rattraper.

-« J'ai hâte crois moi. Je t'embrasse mon Elisabeth. »

-« Moi aussi, a bientôt. »

Juste avant qu'on ne raccroche, je lui glissai

-« Je t'aime. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, j'avais raccroché. Je restai allongée toujours envahie et troublée par l'expérience que je venais de vire et je reçus un texto, de Rob.

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »


End file.
